


Promise On The Festival Night

by LOTLOF



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is your cousin a boy or a girl?" </p><p>A simple question, but one with grave importance to a lonely and abused young girl. A different answer leads the girl down a different path. But in the end, is there a place for someone like her in this world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net in 2008.
> 
> Any of you who enjoy my stories are welcome to read more of them at my website, www.storiesfromlotlof.com

"Your cousin," Lucy said nervously. "Is your cousin a boy or a girl?" She looked over at him very intently. She had just had the most amazing, wonderful day of her entire life, and it had all been thanks to Kouta. But now she had to face the fact that Kouta was leaving tomorrow. She wouldn't even get to see him again because he was going to a festival with his cousin. And for some reason she was afraid that this cousin was a girl. She wasn't sure why it mattered to her, but it did. She just couldn't stand the idea of Kouta being close to another girl.

Kouta looked at his friend's crimson eyes and was surprised by the fear and intense feelings he saw there. Her sudden intensity scared him. Were girls just like this? Happy and content one moment and fearful the next? Except for his bratty little sister he really didn't spend much time with girls and really didn't get them. But even an eight year old could see the sudden panic on Lucy's face.

Seeing it scared him a little. His immediate instinct was to lie and just tell her that his cousin was a boy, that seemed the safest answer. But some other instinct warned him that a lie was not wise. He opened his mouth and blurted out his answer. "Yuka is a girl."

"Oh… I see," she looked down. Suddenly consumed by feelings of misery and loss.

In her head she heard a voice laughing. Oh how tragic! You're nothing special to him! Did you really think he cared about you?

Shut up! She screamed inside her mind.

What did you expect? He is just a human like all the rest. He could never do anything but betray you.

No! He's different! He's kind and he's nice, he would never do that!

The voice laughed, sounding especially amused. Then why is he taking this other girl to the festival? He doesn't care about you at all.

NO! She clenched her fists and bit back the sudden tears. Why did this hurt so bad? Why did it feel like her heart was tearing apart?

It hurts I know, the voice sympathized. Just kill him and you won't have to suffer anymore.

No, I will never hurt Kouta!

Kouta saw her body shake and he could hear the little sobs escape her even as she tried to smother them. It was only too plain she was upset. He didn't understand why she was upset, but it was clear he had to do something. He had given her the wrong answer and wound up hurting her, he had to make up for that. He reached out and took hold of one of her hands. "Why don't you come with us?"

His touch and the sound of his voice snapped her out of her own thoughts. "Wha… what?"

"Why don't you just come to the festival with me and my cousin?"

"But I thought you said…"

"Forget what I said before." He had told her that she couldn't come with him because he had made a promise to his cousin. That was still true, but he couldn't ignore her hurt feelings. "I know it will be much more fun if you're there, and I'm sure Yuka will be o.k. with it." He took hold of her other hands and looked at her pleadingly. "Please say you'll come."

He wants me to come to the festival with him! Her heart seemed to want to leap out of her chest. All the sorrow and disappointment of just a moment before melted away. She felt her face blush as she smiled back at him. "If… if you really want then I'll go." I knew Kouta liked me! But along with this realization came fear as she considered where her thoughts had been headed before the invitation. How could she even think of doing that to Kouta?! In that moment she made herself a solemn promise. No matter what happened in the future, even if he should hurt her, she would never hurt Kouta, no matter what!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kanae, make sure to stay close to me, all right?" She walked a few more steps without hearing an answer. "Kanae?" She turned around to find her little cousin had vanished. She looked about but here was no sign of her. Yuka wasn't worried, this was just a small local festival it was safe enough. Anyway I hope she gets lost, she's such a little brat! Sighing she continued to walk through the festival keeping an eye out for Kouta. They were supposed to have come here together from her house, she had even put on her kimono and gotten dressed up. But he had taken off and promised to meet her here. She was very upset that he had done that. He was leaving tonight and all she wanted was to spend as much time with him as she could.

"Yuka!" She heard a shout and turned towards that direction.

"Kouta?" She saw him and immediately felt glad. But then she noticed there was a little red haired girl standing next to him wearing a white shirt, red skirt, and blue hat. They both had cotton candy and seemed to be walking together. "Kouta where have you been?" She ran over, eager to get close to him. Just as she got near though someone grabbed her ankle and she fell on her face right in front of him. It hurt, and on top of that her nice white kimono was now dirty! She immediately began to cry.

"Your cousin sure is clumsy," the red haired girl said and took a bite of her cotton candy.

"I'm not clumsy!" A weeping Yuka said. "Someone grabbed my leg and tripped me!"

Kouta shook his head a bit as he helped her back up. "No one tripped you Yuka, you fell over your own feet."

"No I didn't! Someone tripped me!" Why was he being mean to her? Couldn't he see she was hurting?

He looked apologetic and took out a handkerchief from a pocket. "O.k., maybe someone did and I didn't see it, come on stop crying." He took the handkerchief and carefully wiped her face. His gentleness was enough to mollify her some and calm her down.

As Kouta was helping his cousin Lucy watched silently. Her very first impression of Yuka was that she was a sweet and needy girl with big adorable brown eyes and a really cute face.

She hated her on sight. If they'd been alone she'd have gladly ripped her apart. But she couldn't do anything that would ruin things with Kouta so she'd satisfied herself with just tripping her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"But Kouta you promised to come here with just me tonight! You promised!" As soon as Kouta had introduced Lucy and explained that she would be joining them Yuka had become upset. "You're a liar!"

"I only promised that I would go to the festival with you tonight. But I expected Kanae would probably be with us too. I never said we'd be alone. Lucy is my special friend and since this is my last night I want her to be here too."

Yuka tried to argue but she knew she wasn't going to win. Meanwhile Lucy just stood there patiently listening as Kouta defended her. She never said a word but her eyes were locked on Yuka the entire time. The way the strange girl stared at her really scared Yuka. There was something inhuman in the way those red eyes looked at her.

In the end, despite all of her protests Yuka was left with the choice of either sharing this last night with Kouta and Lucy, or of going home by herself. Even being scared of Lucy she decided to stay. For most of the evening she wrapped herself around one of his arms, feeling safest only when she was as close to him as possible. Lucy was satisfied to walk hand in hand with Kouta for most of the evening.

They played a few games and went on a few rides and got some snacks. The two girls barely said a word to one another and it was left to Kouta to try and pay as much attention as he could to each. He really liked his cousin and he really liked his friend, he didn't want either of them to be unhappy.

Just as it was getting late and Kouta was thinking about having to go to the station the three of them passed a stall with something that caught his attention.

"Wow!" He said excitedly and pointed to a shiny toy robot. "A Gundam! It's so cool!"

The man handling the stand smiled down at the excited eight year old. "All you have to do is knock all six cups off the stand with a baseball and you get your choice of prize. But they all have to fall off the stand. It's 500 yen for three tosses."

Kouta quickly began digging through his pockets. He had started the day with plenty of cash from his dad, but most of it had been spent. He pulled out a few coins and counted them up. "Aw, I've only got 350 yen left!" He looked over to his cousin. "Yuka, could you lend me some? Please?"

"I'm sorry Kouta, but I don't have any money with me." Yuka said.

He sighed and took a last look at the Gundam. "Oh well." He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Lucy smiling at him.

"Hear Kouta, you can use this." In her hand she held a thick wad of notes. Kouta, Yuka, and even the man running the stall were shocked to see that most of the yen was in 10,000 and 20,000 and 50,000 denominations. This wasn't a little bit of play money like Kouta had been given. Lucy was holding a lot of cash.

"Wow!" Kouta said really impressed. "I've never seen so much money! Where'd you get it?"

I robbed it from all the people I murdered when I took over their houses. Since having to survive on her own she had quickly realized the importance of money. She froze for a second trying to think up a believable lie. I hate lies, but I can't tell him the truth. "My dad gave it to me; he's a really rich corporate executive who flies all over the world!" A rich father, that had seemed like the best and safest lie.

"That is so cool!" Kouta said, accepting her words without question.

Yuka frowned at her. "I don't believe you."

Lucy glared angrily at the annoying girl. Whether it was true or not she couldn't stand being called a liar in front of Kouta. Her vectors reached out in response to her anger. Lucy only just kept them from touching her.

"Don't call Lucy a liar!" Kouta said angrily. "She's my friend and she wouldn't lie about something like that. Apologize to her."

Yuka stuck out her lip and looked upset. "I won't! She is a liar I just know it!"

"Apologize or I won't ever play with you again!" Kouta said.

"But… but…" Yuka was crushed. "How can you take her side Kouta?"

"I'm not taking sides, but you can't call her a liar. Now apologize or I won't forgive you."

Her lip trembling she turned to Lucy and actually gave her a slight bow. "Please forgive me for calling you a liar."

Lucy nodded and managed to sounds sincere when she replied. "It's fine I forgive you." If we were alone right now…

With that settled Kouta took one of the smaller notes from Lucy and gave it to the man. He in turn handed over three baseballs as well as a good bit of change. There were six stands in front of him each with six cups formed in a loose pyramid. Kouta fired away as hard as he could. Each time he would hit and send a bunch of the cups flying, but two or three always managed to stay on the stand. He spent 1,500 yen of Lucy's money and tossed a total of nine baseballs, but each time he failed to knock them all over. He looked at his watch and then looked back up at the Gundam.

"It's getting late I guess we should go," he said.

Lucy took a 500 yen coin and handed it to the man. "Try just one more Kouta; I know you'll definitely get it."

The man accepted the coin and handed Kouta three more baseballs.

"Well, o.k., but these are the last three." He reared back and tossed the first ball as hard as he could. When it left his hand he was sure he'd thrown it a little high. But to his delight it went straight at the middle cup on the bottom row, and this time all six cups flew leaving the table clear. Seeing that he pumped his fist in the air and let loose a shout of joy.

"Yeah Kouta! I knew you could do it!" Lucy cried out. She would have much rather seen him get his prize on his own. But she had no problem giving him a helping hand if he needed it.

Yuka was also happy for him and cheered. But there was something strange with the way Lucy had told him he would get it on his next toss. It was somehow almost supernatural, like she was a witch or something.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long after that the three of them had run into Yuka's father who had Kouta's little sister in tow. She was a cute little girl who had a giant plush rabbit. She made an impression on Lucy by sticking her tongue out at her. Yuka's father would be taking Kouta and Kanae directly to the train station where their father would meet them.

As they were leaving the festival Kouta drew Lucy a little ways apart.

"Let me say goodbye to you here, since Yuka will probably get mad if you come with us to the station."

"Ah, well, all right." She looked at him sadly. "So this is really goodbye?" She'd only known him for a couple of weeks. But in that little sliver of time she'd known more happiness than she had in her whole miserable life. He was the one and only person who had ever been truly, genuinely kind to her.

She didn't know exactly what the feelings he caused in her were, but she thought they mighty be love. She really thought she might love him. And now he was leaving her forever.

He smiled at her. "It's only goodbye for now. We'll be back again next summer. Let's meet at our usual place on the first Sunday in June around sunset. Let's make a promise." He held his pinky out to her.

She had never actually made a pinky promise with anyone before, but she'd seen other kids do it. She wrapped her pinky around his. "On the first Sunday of June, at sunset, I will be at our usual place, I promise."

He smiled at her confidently. "You can't break the promise or you'll get a thousand needles in your eye." He put his arms around her and pulled her into a sudden fierce hug. "We'll definitely play together again next summer."

"Yes, yes we will," she whispered. His hug was wonderful. It made her feel warm and secure. But much too soon it was over. He gave her a last friendly wave and was then running away to catch up to his family. She could only stand there and watch as he left.

I am going to see Kouta again next summer, on the first Sunday in June. For the first time in her life she suddenly had a dream. There was a goal in her life for the very first time. Before this all she had ever concentrated on was surviving from day to day. But now, finally, she had something she truly wanted and was willing to work towards. I want to be with Kouta.

And as she realized just how important that dream was to her, her wistful smile melted away, she would have to survive for the next eleven months on her own if she was going to keep her promise. I will definitely see Kouta again no matter what it takes. Even if I have to kill a thousand humans to make it happen I will, nothing is going to keep me from being with him!

And inside her mind there was happy laughter.


	2. Survival

She was standing on a street corner late at night, not far from an elementary school. She was dressed in a school uniform with a long dark skirt, white shirt and red bow. She had blonde hair and a dark blue beret on top of her head. She stood there with a well practiced look of sadness on her face. It was not long before a, 'nice old man.' came up to her asking if she was all right. She gave him a story about living alone with her single mom and how poor and hungry they were. She saw his eyes light up and he mentioned how he could her and her poor mother if only she would be 'nice' to him. She pretended not to understand what he meant. Eventually one thing led to another and she was following him back to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The nice old man was lying naked on his bed except for some leather chaps. Lucy glanced at him as she used her vectors to carefully search the apartment, tearing it apart but doing it quietly. Humans really were disgusting, no sin, no perversion; no crime was beneath them so long as no one was looking. Over the last year she had learned how to use her vectors in all sorts of ways. She could lift a wallet and retrieve it in seconds without anyone noticing. She could strangle someone so they didn't make a sound. She could even slip a vector into someone's skull and turn them off like a light, making it look like a brain aneurysm. She'd learned to stop ripping heads off or tearing people in half. Whenever a body was found that way the local papers went crazy. The police would suddenly appear on every other corner and people would become frightened, making things hard for her. Things were best; things were safest, when no one noticed her at all.

She had dealt with the pedophile by snapping his neck. It would seem that he had died during a burglary so no one would be surprised by a violent death. Hopefully he had a reputation as a child molester. She had not failed to notice that when certain people died such as criminals, perverts, or the homeless others simply did not care. Whereas killing a school child or a young mother? That would bring people out of the woodwork. Humans are such dirty hypocrites, they preach about how all life is sacred but it's really not. They pick and choose which lives have meaning and which don't.

Inside her mind there was sudden laughter. But they really are all the same. They're all equally worthless! The voice laughed for awhile before fading out. She had grown used to the voice inside her head and even thought of it as a friend.

She sometimes would stop and wonder if she was insane. Since she heard a voice and killed humans without remorse she figured that technically she probably was. But the idea didn't bother her any. To the insane madness was normal.

When her vectors were done she counted up the money and looked over a few rings and gold necklaces that she could pawn. Satisfied with her night's earnings she slipped everything into a pouch hidden underneath her skirt and quietly left the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her current home was a one bedroom efficiency in a rundown brick apartment building. It had a private bathroom, a mini kitchen with a sink, oven, fridge, and gas stove top. In the bedroom was a futon where she slept. She also kept a little television there. She liked to watch horror movies and news programs covering tragedies. She found watching humans suffer amusing.

Besides her t.v. and her futon about the only other things she had in her apartment were outfits. She kept hampers filled with her clothes. Dresses, shirts, pants, jeans, shorts, hats, and a few school girl uniforms. She also had several wigs. She removed the blonde one she had on and tossed it to the floor. She could be blonde one day and brunette the next. She could be school girl or be dressed up or dressed down; she was an expert at hiding herself.

She made it a point to never stay in any one place too long and she always traveled light. When she left this place she would take nothing but the clothes on her back and all her money. Her money was always in her possession. Everything else would just be left behind. It was best that way; there was nothing to tie her to any one place. If she found herself in any sort of trouble she could catchy the next train to the next town and never look back.

When she'd left Kamakura she'd wondered how she'd survive all on her own. That was before she truly understood two things; how truly worthless humans were, and just how powerful money was. It was freedom, pure and simple. If you just had enough of it you could do anything. That was because all humans were liars. They might pretend to be decent and care about things when others were watching, but the second they thought no one was they were ready to do anything just for a little money.

Technically a nine year old shouldn't have been able to live on her own. But whenever she'd arrive at a new town she'd find an apartment building in a poor section of the city and tell the landlord that her poor mother was busy working and that she needed to rent a place for the both of them. They would always object at first, until she showed them a pile of yen, usually enough for two or three apartments. Then amazingly enough they stopped caring about rules or doing what was right.

So long as she had money she could get whatever she needed. But she was still careful not to indulge or to show off. She knew what she needed to survive and didn't worry about having more than that. The humans were weak and pathetic and immoral to the core, but there were a lot of them. And she was all alone. Survival meant being invisible, it meant never staying in any one place too long. It meant doing whatever was necessary to get the money she needed to keep surviving. She stole and she killed and she lied and she never once felt guilty about any of it. She knew what humans really were, once you got past their words and their pretenses. They were all liars and heartless beasts. If they ever saw her horns they would rip her apart just because she was a freak. There was no place in the world for a freak like her. The only way she could have a place was to pretend and to hide.

Of course her voice would start talking about another way to have a place. To start killing all the humans she could find and make a place that way. She would never do that though. If she ever did that then Kouta…

Kouta would see her as a monster. She couldn't bear that. Everything she had done and endured up until now had been for his sake. It had all been so that she could be with him again. She'd endured eleven moths in hell all alone all so that she could have just a few weeks in heaven with Kouta.

In her bedroom was a calendar. With a marker she put an, 'X' through the day just ended. Thursday June first. In just three days she would meet Kouta again. Every single day she had thought about him and about what it would be like to see him again. In all the time she'd had to think about him and what he meant to her something had become very clear to her.

She really did love him.

She loved him and wanted to be with him forever. When she was older she wanted to marry him. Then they could have a family of their own and a dog and a nice house somewhere. And she would finally have a real place in this world. Her place was with Kouta. She was sure that if she could just be with him she could have a normal life without the running and the hiding or the killing. All she wanted was to be with Kouta.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day she left her apartment with nothing but the clothes on her back and a hidden pouch stuffed with money. Feeling happier than she had in months she headed for the train station. She was very lucky top be living in Japan. The trains could take you almost anywhere in the country. And there were even automated ticket kiosks where you could purchase tickets with cash without having to bother explaining where your parents were. She bought her ticket for Kamakura and climbed on to the train. She was dressed in a plain white shirt with denim shorts and the same blue hat that Kouta had given her (it was her most prized possession.)

As the train left the station and began its long journey south her heart was fluttering in her chest. In just two more days she would see him again. She had plenty of money and would spend it in any way she wanted. She would not do any killing while she was there. She knew how to plan ahead and realized she would need to be able to meet him every summer until they were old enough to get married. She didn't dare create a pattern of killings in Kamakura every June that just might draw unwanted attention to her. For the next few weeks she was going to try to be as normal as she could and to have as much fun with Kouta as she could. She had deliberately avoided going to any zoos or attending and festivals. She wanted only enjoy those things with Kouta.

As she leaned back in her seat she shut her eyes and dreamed of her reunion with the boy she loved.


	3. Sunset

Akane was sitting in her small office sipping some coffee. She ran a leasing office that specialized in summer rentals. Kamakura was a small college town located on Japan's pacific coast. It was a nice quiet place where nothing ever happened and where big city people liked to come get away for a few weeks or a few months.

For a moment she thought about the grisly murders that had taken place here just last summer. The killings had started with a bunch of orphans and their caretaker. Then the murderer had moved on to killing whole families while they were at home. The body count had wound up reaching twenty one before the killings just stopped. The police never did catch the killer; they had failed to even find a serious suspect. No one had any idea why the killings had started or why they had stopped.

Those killings had been exactly the sort of thing that might have ruined the tourist trade for years or even decades. Luckily the news had remained a local story. That was fortunate, if the national papers had started talking about the crazy, 'Kamakura killer' who ripped heads off and tore apart bodies she'd have had to find a new line of work.

She glanced at her watch and saw it was ten 'til five. Since it was a Saturday she figured she would close shop early and head home. She was just about to shut down her computer when the door to her office opened. The bell on the door gave off a merry little jingle. She was surprised to see a little red haired girl walking in by herself. As a rule children usually didn't come here and she had never had one show up without an adult.

"Hello dear," she said politely. "Can I help you? Are you lost?"

The smiled at her and bowed politely. "Do you rent vacation homes?"

Akane returned her smile and nodded. "Yes that's right, did your daddy or mommy send you here to pick up a brochure? I can give you a few free ones."

"Actually my father is a rich executive who is planning to spend the month here. He sent me to take care of renting a suitable place for us to stay."

Akane was caught off guard not only by the request but by the girl's apparent seriousness. "You know dear it's not nice to try and play jokes on your elders." She chided lightly.

"I am not joking…" she glanced at her name tag. "Akane-san, I am very serious about renting a house for this month, preferably one on the beach." The girl took out a little leather pouch she wore on her hip and opened it. "My father gave me this and told me to take care of it for him."

Akane was just about to tell the girl she needed to leave when she saw the huge stack of notes in the little girl's hands. She was fanning them to show her just how much money he was holding. The notes looked to all be of 50,000 and 100,000 yen denominations. The girl was easily holding at least ten or fifteen million yen right in her hands. What sort of parent gives a child that much money and lets her walk around with it? She had sudden crazy thoughts about yakuza or really eccentric millionaires. Maybe she was even telling the truth about having a rich corporate executive for a father. Akane licked her lips, her eyes glues to the money the little girl was holding. "I… I can't rent to a child who is underage. If I could talk to your father…"

The little girl gave her a look of deepest disappointment and sighed. "I'm afraid my father doesn't arrive until tomorrow and he'll be very upset with me if I don't have a place ready before then." She made the money disappear back into her pouch. "I suppose I'll have to look somewhere else."

"No one will be able to help you," Akane said quickly. "I am the only one with beach front property available for rent here."

"Then I suppose I will have to find something not on the beach," she turned to go. "It's such a shame, father will be very disappointed. It would be worth so much to me to get this taken care of myself."

"How… how much would it be worth to you?" Akane knew it was illegal to sign a contract with a minor. But she also knew there were ways around that. And the girl had all that money just sitting in her pouch. I'm sure it would be all right, just this once.

The girl turned back around to face her. Her smile was polite and girlish, but for a second Akane thought she saw actual hate in her red eyes. She blinked and the look was gone. Akane quickly told herself that she had imagined it.

"Akane-san, if you could help me I would be glad to pay an extra five hundred thousand yen on top of the cost for the house."

"I see," she was careful not to let her excitement show through. The poor little girl really had no idea what she was doing. 500,000 yen was about half the cost of a brand new car. Akane was sure she could easily squeeze out another million from her at least. For that kind of money she could falsify a few documents without any trouble. "I think I can help you, but you must understand that since your father is not here there will be some extra charges?"

The girl nodded her head seriously and looked relieved. "I understand Akane-san; you are truly a good person to help me and my father."

Akane gave her a warm smile as her mind ran through all the ways she could fleece the poor naïve child. "And how long did you want this house?"

"For the month of June," she said.

XXXXXXXXXX

She unlocked the front door and walked into her new, if temporary home. Lucy tried the light switch and the lights came right on. At least that stupid woman actually did get the utilities turned on right away. She saw the house was fully furnished. The living room was carpeted with a sofa, a few padded chairs, table, and a big screen t.v. She wandered over to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she saw it was empty. She reminded herself that she would have to go grocery shopping tomorrow. The kitchen was fully furnished with modern appliances; it even had a rice cooker. Opening the wood cabinets she found some glasses and got herself some water. Next she went upstairs to check on the rest of the house. There were three bedrooms and three baths. It was beachfront just as she'd wanted. She jumped up on the bed of what was going to be her bedroom. It had been a long time since she'd sleepy on a real bed, it felt too soft. She thought she might just get a futon and sleep in the floor.

She had to admit it was a very nice house. Since she'd paid close to two million yen to rent it for just one month it had better be. She had paid probably twice what she should have. Typical human, robbing from a child, and all the while she was smiling while she was doing it.

She heard a voice laughing. Why don't you kill her and get your money back? It teased. Just go back to killing families and living in their homes. It's much cheaper.

No, she thought harshly. I'm not killing anyone while I'm here. I don't want to spoil things with Kouta.

The voice began laughing again, almost hysterically. All this trouble so you can see your pet human. You waste so much effort and strength.

It's not a waste! She thought angrily. I'm happy to do it just so long as I can see Kouta safely.

Foolish thoughts, foolish dreams, foolish hopes, and all for a foolish human. The voice laughed and faded away.

Honestly she didn't give a damn about the money. These few weeks with Kouta would be the only time she would spend it. The rest of the year she worked and spent only what she had to for the necessities of her life. She would gladly spend everything she had if only it meant she and Kouta would have a wonderful time together. The whole reason she'd gotten this house in the first place was not for her own enjoyment. She could have gotten a hotel room and that would have been just fine. She had a plan for Kouta and this house was a part of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sunday had been busy. She spent it stocking up on groceries and in buying a large brand new wardrobe. She inspected the house inside and out to make sure there was nothing wrong, nothing Kouta might notice. She showered and cleaned herself and then spent hours deciding what to wear. Normally she would pick a persona to play, schoolgirl, working girl, rich girl, poor girl, and then pick the appropriate clothing. But now she was trying to be, 'Lucy' the girl Kouta liked. She had no idea what she was supposed to wear. In the end she picked a white shirt with a long red skirt and the blue hat Kouta had given her. She left for their special place an hour early while the sun was still full in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

When she arrived she picked some flowers and laid them at the grave to the little dog that had been her very first friend. The spot held many memories for her, both good and bad. It was where she'd buried her dog. She couldn't come here without remembering that horrible last day at the orphanage. That had easily been the worst moment in her life. Not because she'd killed those little monsters, but because she hadn't been able to act in time to save her poor dog. Even as she'd been forced to watch him being clubbed to death she had not unleashed her vectors. Some part of her mind had refused to believe that anyone could be so deliberately cruel. She'd really thought it had to be some trick, who would kill an innocent animal just to hurt someone? I should have known, humans are always that cruel. But it was only when she realized they'd really killed him that she finally understood what monsters humans were.

Along with that memory though was the memory of meeting Kouta. Of his happy smile and his honest excitement of seeing her. He had looked at her horns and instead of being disgusted he had said they were cool. Instead of treating her like a freak the way everyone else did he'd actually been kind. When she was here all the memories of Kouta and their short time together came rushing back.

She looked up and saw the sun just beginning to touch the horizon, the beginning of sunset. She looked at the dirt path that led here and felt her heart thundering inside her chest.

Soon.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was almost gone from the sky. For about forty five minutes she had waited, her eyes locked in the path, eager for the first sign of Kouta. Sunset was almost over and Kouta was nowhere to be seen. He has to come! He promised! The first Sunday in June at sunset. He promised he would meet me!

She could feel tears begin to flow as the sun finally disappeared completely and dusk began. Sunset was over, and Kouta hadn't come.

What did you expect? The voice demanded. He's only human after all and all humans are liars. His promise was just a lie; he probably doesn't even remember you.

No! She howled. Maybe his train was just late, maybe his father couldn't bring him, maybe he had an accident and he's in a hospital right now, maybe…

Maybe he's just a human like all the rest. The voice said sharply. Listen to yourself! Making excuses for that damn human! You know what the truth is don't you? He broke his promise plain and simple.

No!

Yes! Admit to yourself, that's the only answer. He broke his promise, he lied to you. He's a liar; the only question is what are you going to do about it?

Do about it? She thought weakly.

Are you going to let him get away with it? He lied to you and broke your heart. You know what you have to do.

No, I won't hurt him, not even if he really did lie to me.

You're so weak. How are you going to survive if you're this weak?

I don't care what you say, I'll never hurt Kouta. I'd sooner kill myself.

The voice seemed to sigh with frustration. Fine, let the little prince live, but he needs to suffer just like you're suffering. His cousin and her family live here, I bet we could find her, this is a small town.

She thought about Yuka. The annoying weepy cousin that he liked. Maybe…

"Hey! Lucy!"

Startled she turned around and looked at the path in the growing darkness. A young dark haired boy with a dark shirt and tan pants was running up it towards her. "Kouta?"

As he neared her she could see he was sweating as kept running. "Lucy I'm so sorry for being late! I got lost on the way."

He came! He's here! He's here! "Kouta!!" She shouted and ran as fast as she could to meet him.

"Lucy I'm so… oof." He grunted as the girl tackled him and they both fell to the ground.

"Kouta you came! I'm so glad Kouta!"

She had wound up on top of him. She had a huge smile but there were also tears coming from her eyes.

"Lucy, why are you crying? Please don't cry because of me, I'm so sorry for making you wait."

She shook her head and wiped her tears away. "It's all right Kouta, as long as you're here now everything is all right."

He flashed her a relieved smile. "Do you want to go ahead and play?"

She was so happy. "Yes Kouta, let's play." She got off him and helped him back up.

"What do you want to play first?" He asked.

She gave a relieved smile of her own. "It doesn't matter, just so long as I get to play with you."


	4. A Day At The Beach

Splash!

"Nyah!" A little girl burst out laughing before running away.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"Kanae! Look what you did!" His annoying little sister had dumped a plastic pail full of water onto the sand castle that he and Lucy had been building, effectively ruining it.

Hearing her brother yelling at her Kanae turned around and, from a safe distance, stuck her tongue out. "Niissan you're a baka, and so is stupid hat girl!" Kanae's childish laughter suddenly cut off as she saw the hateful glare Lucy was sending her. "Wah! Daddy!" She ran off to find her father.

Lucy quickly wiped the look from her face. She did not like being called stupid, and she also didn't like being reminded that she was forced to wear a hat to cover her horns. She was just lucky her back was to Kouta so he couldn't see the look in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that," Kouta apologized. "My sister can be really annoying sometimes."

"Kouta, would you be terribly upset if she had an accident?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Huh?"

She turned around and was smiling at him. "Nothing."

"Any way let's try and rebuild the castle."

"Sure," she agreed happily.

It was the first full day of vacation at Kouta's side. As with going to the zoo or attending a festival she was enjoying another first with him. This was her first time going to a beach to play. When he had suggested it yesterday during their initial meeting she had been a little worried. Partially it was because she'd be going somewhere it would look weird to have a hat on. But mostly she was afraid because she would have to meet Kouta's father.

She knew how to deal with adults. She knew how to play her different roles and how to make them like her or sympathize for her. The key was always to play to their expectations. It was human nature to simply accept the tings one expected to see. Little girls were supposed to be sweet and helpless, and that was what she showed them. Yet she'd had a sudden unreasoning fear that Kouta's father would be different. She'd been afraid that he would be able to see through her and recognize her as a monster. But it had turned out that he wasn't any different from the rest. She'd shown up in a shirt, hat, and shorts and given a tearful explanation of how she was afraid of the water and couldn't swim. Kouta's father had immediately smiled and told her it was all right. He'd been easy to fool, just a typical human idiot. But if his father is just an ordinary human why is Kouta so special? Maybe his mother had been special and he'd gotten his gentle nature from her.

Anyway, she'd gone to the beach with him and things had been fun. Even though it was crowded and she was the only one not in swim wear and the only one in a hat no one had paid too much mind to her. She'd noted that little children could get away with odd behavior much more readily that adults could. So even though she couldn't go in the water she got to run around the beach playing with Kouta, gotten to have a nice lunch with him, and then gotten to help him build a sand castle. His father had been content to just lie out in the sun and mostly stare at girls. Kanae had been annoying, but at least she mostly stayed away from her older brother. Since they lived together she had no desire to be near him except when she could annoy him. The only really annoying part of this day had been…

"Kouta!" A dripping wet Yuka ran up to them. She was in a white one piece and had been swimming. "Come and swim with me!"

"We're building a sand castle," Lucy said, straining not to yell at the annoying girl.

"You can build a dumb old sand castle any time, come on let's swim!" Yuka held out her hand to her cousin.

Kouta was dressed in nothing but some black swim trunks. He looked over to Lucy. "Do you mind?"

Yes I mind! You're supposed to be spending these precious moments with me! She knew she couldn't come right out and say that though. She understood that she had to hide all of the worst parts of herself. And that included her all consuming need to be with him for every second she could during these few treasured weeks. So she forced herself to smile. "Of course not."

"O.k. then." Kouta took his cousin's offered hand and they began running toward the water. As she ran Yuka looked back and flashed Lucy a triumphant smile.

Bitch! Hateful bitch! She might only be nine, but Yuka seemed to understand that they were in competition for Kouta's attention. As they entered the water Lucy thought about how easy it would be to send one of her vectors to shove the annoying girl under the water just long enough to drown her. She could do it right this minute and she'd have a hundred witnesses swearing it was just a tragic accident.

She let out a disappointed sigh. But if his cousin drowned right in front of his eyes what would that do to Kouta? She had never imagined how hard things could be when you couldn't solve a problem just by snapping its neck.

Kouta spent most of the rest of the afternoon in the water playing with Yuka. She could only sit there and watch. As she forced to do nothing she drew pictures in the sand with her finger. Mostly they were pictures of Yuka dying on all sorts of terrible ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the day was coming to an end Kouta's father called the children in. She, Kouta, and Yuka ran up to where he was packing up his things. Kanae was already there. Apparently being near her father had restored the girl's courage as she was again sticking her tongue out at Lucy and calling her, 'stupid hat girl.'

"Kanae, stop being so rude to our guest," Kouta's father looked at her apologetically. "I am sorry about that."

"It's no problem sir I understand." She said as politely as you could want.

"Daddy don't be nice to her," Kanae whined. "She was giving me an evil look."

"That's what you get for ruining our sand castle," Kouta put in. "If you don't want people to give you evil looks then don't do things to deserve them."

Now she stuck her tongue out at him. "Baka niissan, you're stupid too for liking stupid hat girl."

"Enough you two," their weary father. "We're on vacation can't you play nice?" he again looked apologetically at Lucy. "Can we give you a ride to your home?"

Now's my chance. "Oh no sir, actually my father and I are staying at a large beach house just half a mile from here."

"Really?" Kouta's father sounded impressed. He probably had some idea of how much the water front houses cost. "You and your father live here?"

"Oh no sir, we're just renting for the summer. Actually," she suddenly looked a bit sad and fearful. "My father was supposed to fly in today but he's been delayed. I'm going to have to stay all alone in that big house. I just wish someone could stay with me so it would be less scary." She sent a half glance in Kouta's direction but was careful not to make it to obvious. People were much easier to manipulate if you let them some up with the idea. People always thought their own ideas were best.

"Well that's a shame that you're all alone," he said. He looked at his son. "Kouta, why don't you stay the night with her and help keep her safe."

YES! Lucy wanted to shout and jump around but only gave a surprised look of relief. "Really? Kouta can stay with me? That would be so wonderful!"

Kanae grinned, obviously happy to get rid of her brother for a night. Yuka's reaction was the exact obvious, she seemed to be afraid for him immortal soul. "Uncle is that a good idea? Letting Kouta go off with a stranger?"

"I'm not a stranger!" Lucy said sharply.

"That's right," Kouta jumped in. "I've know Lucy for a year, she's my very special friend."

His very special friend. The words rang through her and delighted her.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Kouta's father said. "She seems like a fine girl from a good family."

"Then… then why don't I stay with her too?" Yuka asked.

"No!" Lucy said a little too angrily. She saw a look of concern on Kouta's father's face. "I… I mean, I wouldn't want to worry her parents." Lucy quickly amended. "Maybe her father and mother would object, I wouldn't want to cause them any worry."

His father stopped to consider that.

"I am sure mom and dad wouldn't mind my having a sleep over at a friend's, especially with Kouta there."

"Probably not," the father said slowly. "But I really don't think I should be sending their daughter off without their permission." He looked to his son. "Kouta can you find your way back to your uncle's house from here?"

He nodded immediately. "I'm sure dad, it's no problem."

"Very well then, be sure to get back by lunchtime."

"He will, thank you sir!" Lucy grabbed a hold of his hand and began leading him away before Yuka could offer another objection. As she led him away she looked back and caught Yuka staring at them.

She sent her a triumphant smile and then hurried on away.

You're all mine for the rest of the day Kouta!


	5. A New Best Day

Only after making good their escape and being sure that Yuka and the others could no longer see them did Lucy finally stop running. She and Kouta returned to a walking pace. They were walking along the busy beach as most of the people were beginning to pack up and go. It was only after things had calmed down that Lucy suddenly realized something. Oh kami! I'm walking with Kouta and we're holding hands! She'd been the one to grab his hand out of simple instinct when they ran. But now that they were just walking together it really struck her. They were walking hand in hand along the beach with the sun setting. It's kind of romantic. As soon as she thought that her entire face turned a deep red.

Kouta noticed and gave her a worried look. "Lucy, are you feeling o.k.?"

"I'm fine!" She reassured him quickly. Despite the intense heat she was suddenly feeling she was very glad. This was actually one of the things she had dreamed about, walking hand in hand with Kouta. Just this seemed enough to make all her suffering the rest of the year seem worth it. So long as she could have these moments with Kouta she could deal with everything else. So she was worried when he looked at her with a frown.

"Hey I just realized something," he said sounding rather alarmed. "I think there's a problem with me staying with you."

"Wha… what do you mean?" She asked fearfully. Did the idea of being all alone with her disgust him? Or was he afraid his friends would find out he'd hung out with a freak?

He looked at her with serious concern. "I don't have any clothes!"

"Huh?"

He was still dressed in nothing but his still wet swimming trunks. "I didn't get my clothes before we left. I can't stay the whole night in just this."

"Is that all?" She said with relief. "That's no problem; I have plenty of clothes that you can borrow. We're about the same size so they should fit you."

He looked at her in horror. "I can't wear your clothes!"

"Why not?" She gave him a puzzled look.

He held out his chin and puffed out his chest a little. "I'm a guy! I can't wear girl clothes!"

Seeing his reaction made her giggle. "A guy? You're just a little kid."

"I am not! I'm a man and a man can't dress up in girl clothes."

"Don't be so sure," she was thinking of the seamier parts of certain cities. They were the same age but she had seen a lot of things that he had never even thought of. "Any way, I have plenty of T shirts and plain shorts that should look fine. I promise not to put you in a dress." She gave him a wide teasing smile. "Though I think Kouta would look cute in a dress."

"No way!" Kouta shouted. "You take that back!"

"Uh, uh," she laughed even more as he scowled at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! You really live here?" Kouta said when they arrived at her temporary home.

"Yeah, but only for this month. Me and my dad live all over the country." She was an expert liar, but each time she lied to him she winced a little. I hate lying to Kouta, but I have to. If he's going to fall in love with me and marry me some day he can never know the truth. He can never know the bad parts. She promised herself that once they were happily married and settled down she would change. No more killing, no more stealing, no more doing bad things, she would become a normal girl and they would have a normal life. But until that time she had to do whatever she had to do.

"Come on I'll show you to your room, you can take a shower and change." She took his hand again and led him to the stairs. She secretly smiled, happy just that Kouta didn't mind holding hands with her.

"I get my own room?"

"Well of course you do, there are three bedrooms and there's only the two of us."

"That is so cool; I have to share a room with my sister back at my uncle's. It's kind of crowded with all of us staying there."

"Well, any time you want you can come over here to play." She showed him the large bedroom and the spacious private bath. "While you're showering and changing I'll start making dinner for us. Do you want anything special?"

He stared at her. "You can cook?"

"Sure," she said. Cooking was a lot cheaper and a lot more private than going out to eat. Besides, if she was going to be a wife and mom she needed to be able to cook. "I'm pretty good too. Do you want anything in particular?"

"Not really," he said. "Anything will be fine."

"All right, while I'm in the kitchen feel free to use with the Play System in the living room."

"You have a Play System?!"

She gave him a big smile. "Well sure I do." I got it just for you, all little boys love to play those games. She didn't care for them herself, they seemed kind of childish and pointless to her. "I also have a big stack of games you like."

"Do you have Aliens vs. Demons III?" he asked excitedly.

"Ah… maybe, I'm not really sure." She had seen a list of the ten most popular Play System games out now and just bought those. "Why don't you change, then you can check."

Nodding he hurried into the bathroom while she went downstairs to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

As she set the table and brought out the food Kouta was sprawled out in front of the big screen t.v. his hands working the plastic remote with feverish pitch. On the screen there was a shotgun blast and a slimy demon with an octopus head exploded with what was supposed to be really graphic blood and gore splashing around. Lucy just thought it looked fake; the blood wasn't even the right color.

"All right Kouta, dinner's ready, let's eat."

"In a minute," he called. His eyes were locked on a couple spiky aliens that had just come into view.

"Kouta, stop playing and come eat. I don't want the food to get cold."

"I'll be right there," he promised as one of the aliens lost its head and the other ducked behind a pile of rubble.

Sighing Lucy sent one of her vectors snaking out over the couch and had it press the on / off button on the game system. The battle instantly disappeared to be replaced by a newscaster droning on about gas prices.

"Hey what happened?" Kouta cried out.

"Who knows?" Lucy said innocently. "But come on let's eat."

Grumbling a bit Kouta never the less got up and came to the table. He was dressed in a white shirt and denim shorts. Despite his earlier protests he did not seem to lose any of his manliness. When he sat down he was surprised to see what she had made for him. There was pot filled with stir fry beef as well as wild rice and vegetables.

"We're having meat?" Meat was expensive and he usually only had it about once a week.

"Sure," she said. Despite all her money she usually didn't eat much meat either. She was always happy with just the necessities. But for Kouta she would gladly splurge. "I eat meat all the time."

"Wow, you're really, really rich aren't you?"

She shrugged. "I guess, but I'd gladly trade it all just to be normal."

"What do you mean? You are normal."

She looked at him and frowned. "You know I'm not. My horns, they make me a fr… a, they make me different."

"Oh that's right, I forgot all about them." He said casually. "To me you're just really cool; the only thing that's different about you is that you have so much great stuff."

She stared at him. She thought he really meant it too. You really don't see me as a freak at all do you? Oh Kouta how I love you for that! I love you, I love you, I love you! She kept staring at him as she thought about how wonderful he was.

"Ah, is it all right to start eating now? I'm kind of hungry and the food smells great."

"Oh, of course, let's eat."

"Itadakimasu!" They both said and began to eat.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you still wearing your hat?"

She always wore her hat, even when she we was alone. It was a habit meant to protect her from someone walking in on her and seeing what she was.

But now she was alone with Kouta. She reached up and removed her hat. She was a little nervous at his reaction but he just smiled at her and got back to devouring some more beef.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is this what you really want to do?" He asked.

"Yes, do you mind it? Does it bother you?"

"No, I just figured you'd rather play on the Play System or watch t.v."

"I like this much better," she said seriously. Can we do this just a little bit longer? We can play games or watch t.v. in a little bit. Please?"

"Sure," he nodded and relaxed. They were in her back porch just looking out at the stars. She was snuggled up next to him and he had an arm around her. There was a large fenced in backyard behind the house. Kouta had been surprised to find a pool back there too. "You know, if you want I can teach you how to swim. I know you're afraid of the water but maybe I could help with that."

"I'm not afraid of the water Kouta," she said quietly. "That was an excuse so everyone wouldn't think it weird that I wouldn't go in the ocean."

He looked at her confused. "But why wouldn't you? It's a lot of fun!"

She pointed to the hat she had on again. Even though they were in a private area surrounded by a fence she never went outside without a hat. "I don't mind you seeing, but I don't want anyone else to."

"You know I bet it would be all right if you just…"

"No!" She said sharply. "You don't know what it's like to have people stare at you or hate you! I'll never show them my horns! Never!"

"Sorry!" he suddenly felt a little scared, he wasn't used to seeing her so angry. "Sorry! I didn't mean anything by it."

No, I mustn't show him my angry side. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you just… just don't ever bring that up again o.k.? Trust me Kouta; other people aren't as nice as you are."

"Ah, o.k., no problem."

Her sudden anger disappeared and she was the girl he had always known. He finally relaxed again and they stayed outside for awhile just looking at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had come back in and played a racing game on the Play System. (Lucy tried Aliens vs. Demons but found it too boring.) Kouta had reveled in not having a bed time and they had stayed up past eleven. But by then Kouta was feeling tired and ready for bed. They said their good nights and Kouta went to his room and soon fell asleep.

He awoke suddenly at a stirring in his bed. He saw that Lucy had joined him.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Kouta," she whispered. "It's scary, sleeping in a strange room in this big empty house. Please, can we sleep together? I won't be able to sleep all alone, I'm too scared."

"But, but…" he knew he wasn't supposed to do this, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Didn't you say you had to share a bed with your sister?" Lucy asked reasonably.

"Well… yeah, but hat's with Kanae. She's my sister."

"And I'm your special friend right? It's o.k. if I sleep next to you just this one time right?" She said pleadingly. "Are you really going to make me sleep all alone when I'm scared?"

He hesitated, his natural instinct to protect her battling against a sense that this was going against some sort of important rule. "Won't your father be mad about this?"

"I promise not to tell," she whispered. She held out a hand and extended a pinky. "This will be our little secret. Promise."

"Well… o.k., but just this one time." He pressed his pinky to hers and they made a promise. He settled back into the bed and got used to the feeling of Lucy pressing against him. Before too long he was asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy knew some of the things that men liked to do to women or to little girls or little boys in bed. She thought those things were all disgusting. But she thought that maybe a few of them would be… interesting if she did them with Kouta. But she was not about to suggest any of them, at least not for many years. It was all a part of not showing him the bad parts. She wasn't going to start introducing him to those sorts of things until he was older. She wanted him to see her as a good girl and not as a pervert.

Besides, just falling asleep beside her Kouta was enough to fill her with joy. The next to last day they had been together last June had been the best day of her whole life. As she shut her eyes and drifted off to a peaceful slumber she decided she'd had a new best day.


	6. A Gift

Two Weeks Later

"Don't let go! Not even for a second!" Lucy cried out.

"Sheesh! Relax already, I said I wouldn't let go!" Kouta told her

They were in her swimming pool. Kouta was in his swimming trunks while Lucy was in a dark blue swim suit with a yellow bathing cap on. He had a hold of her arms and was pulling her across the water while she kicked her legs furiously.

"You're doing great Lucy!" He said encouragingly. "You should definitely go swimming the next time we go to the beach."

"Dummy, I told you already I'm not going swimming where other people can see."

"But why not?" Kouta asked. "Can't you just use your bathing cap?"

"Of course not! You can see the outlines of my horns!"

"Just barely," Kouta said.

"That's enough; in fact it's too much. I'm not doing anything that would let people see them."

Kouta knew better that to try and argue with her. He really thought other people would think her horns really cool too. But if he mentioned the idea she got really, really mad. When she got mad like that she actually got kind of scary. He really didn't like it when she got that way.

When he dragged her over to the edge of the pool she stopped kicking and stood in the water. She looked out at the darkening sky. "That's enough swimming lessons for now. Let's go in and I'll make dinner."

Kouta nodded excitedly. "Can you really make hamburgers and French fries?" He and his family had only eaten in a western style restaurant a couple times. For him burgers and fries were an exotic meal.

"Sure, it's not hard to make," she told him. "But I'll have to serve the hamburgers on regular bread. I couldn't find hamburger buns anywhere."

"That's no problem." They both climbed out of the pool and dried themselves off. "So your father got delayed again?"

"Yeah, but he should definitely be here by Friday," Lucy said. She didn't sound even a bit concerned.

"Is it really o.k. for you to be living here all alone?" Kouta asked. "I mean don't you get scared?"

"During the day time it's fine," she told him. "And so long as I have brave Kouta here at night then I'm m not scared at all."

After the first night Kouta had returned home and raved about Lucy's amazing beach house with its big screen t.v., game system, and pool. Everyone had been impressed by the description and become very interested in exactly what line of work Lucy's father was in. Kouta's father was a business man as well; specifically he was in sales for a large department store chain. As such he was always looking for new business contacts. He was very eager to meet Lucy's father and see if he could cultivate a valuable friendship.

Thus Kouta's father had been very understanding when Lucy called sobbing. Apparently something had come up and her father wasn't able to reach her. She was going to be alone for at least a few more days. She'd pleaded to have Kouta come over and stay with her until her father arrived. Kouta didn't mind in the least and so his father had agreed that he could stay over each night.

Kanae had been delighted at the prospect of getting a room all to herself. The only person who'd objected had been Yuka. When her tantrums and complaints failed to change his mind about letting Kouta stay over she had pleaded to be allowed to stay over as well. Lucy however had quickly explained that she didn't want to trouble the whole family and that just having Kouta there was enough to set her mind at ease. She didn't want Yuka to have to stay in a strange house when she was already living at home. The argument was enough to convince his brother and his brother's wife. So Kouta wound up spending each night at Lucy's home as they waited for her father to finally arrive.

XXXXXXXXXX

They both showered and changed. Unlike his first time over Kouta had an overnight bag and a full change of clothes. As had become their habit he was playing Aliens vs. Demons as she made him dinner. When she had the meal ready he paused the game and came to the dinner table. The Play System seemed to be broken; it kept turning itself off right around the time dinner was ready.

Kouta really enjoyed his burger. Lucy didn't really care for it as much, but so long as Kouta was happy she was happy. Following dinner he got back to saving the world from the hordes of invading demons and aliens. Lucy sat on the couch and watched for awhile. She found it very comforting just to watch Kouta as he played. Just knowing he was with her set her mind totally at ease.

When Kouta cleared level nine he saved the game and switched it out with the racing one that Lucy liked. She got off the couch and sprawled out on the floor next to him. They spent the next couple of hours playing against each other. They split the wins pretty evenly.

Then it was time for bed.

He'd been really weirded out the first time she had fallen asleep next to him. But now Kouta took it for granted. He didn't even mind really. She was very warm and unlike Kanae she never kicked him or stole all the blankets.

As they snuggled close underneath the blankets she whispered to him. "Kouta, thank you again for coming and staying with me."

"It's no problem," he whispered back.

"I want to give you a present," she told him. "What would you like?"

"You don't need to give me anything." He told her.

"But I want to! I really want to give you something to show you how special you are to me," she said. "Besides, I wasn't able to give you anything on your birthday or on Christmas. Think of this as a makeup gift."

He looked at her confused. "Does that mean I have to get you something too?"

"Of course not, you keep me safe at night, that's your gift." She looked at him with her eyes wide and pleading. "I want to do this for you; you can have anything you want."

"Anything?" he sounded disbelieving.

"Anything," she repeated. "What would you like most in the whole wide world?"

The little boy's mind whirled at the possibilities of that one word. "Well…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Kouta's father asked.

"I have no idea," his brother told him with a frown. The driveway to their home had suddenly received a large delivery truck.

"Wow! It's here!" Kouta said excitedly.

"What's here?" Kouta's uncle asked.

"Lucy said she wanted to give me a present, she said I could have whatever I wanted." Kouta said.

"Lucy said that?" His father asked. Unlike his son he did not seem excited by what was going on. "And what did you ask her for Kouta?"

He smiled. "A big screen with a Play System and a copy of Aliens vs. Demons III."

And sure enough that was exactly what was delivered and brought in. All the kids were shouting with excitement. Yuka's parents were also excited, the t.v. was huge and state of the art. Just as soon as the television and the game system were set up Kouta and Yuka began to play a racing game while Kanae loudly complained that she wanted a turn.

The only person who was not excited by all this was Kouta's father. Working sales for a department chain he knew what big ticket items cost. That television had to be at least 600,000 yen. How did a little girl get that sort of discretionary funds? Even if she came from a good family, what sort of family allowed a child free access to that much money? For the first time he was starting to really wonder about Lucy and this supposed father of hers.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was just before five when the knock came at her front door.

"Coming Kouta!" Lucy called out and bounded for the front door. It was the start of another wonderful evening with her Kouta. She quickly opened the door. "Come on in Kouta and we…" Her excited voice cut off as she saw who was there.

Kouta was there, smiling and looking as happy as usual. But standing there right behind him was his father. He was looking down at her with a calm and serious expression. "Hello Lucy," the tall man said in a polite voice.

She knew how to read people and she could tell he was suspicious with nothing more than those few words and that look. Out of nowhere her original fears of meeting Kouta's dad came back with a vengeance.

He knows!! The voice in her head suddenly howled. He knows what we are!The voice cried in a mindless panic. Kill him! You need to kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!

"Dad want to come over and make sure things are all right. You don't mind if he stays the night too do you?" Kouta asked pleasantly.

"Wha… what?" Lucy asked. She was clenching her fists and trying to resist the overwhelming urge to mindlessly lash out with her vectors. The voice in her head wasn't even trying to talk to her, it was just screaming at the top of its lungs. Shut up! Just shut up!

Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!

Shut up! She howled inwardly bit to no effect.

Kouta's father knew a little something from body language from a countless number of business meeting and negotiations. He saw the girl stiffen and begin to go pale. She was obviously scared of his unexpected presence. Interesting, just what is she hiding? "You don't mind my being here do you? I'm sure your father wouldn't object to a little adult supervision."

He sounded friendly but she knew that was a lie. He was here because he was suspicious of her.

He knows!

No he doesn't! She shot back. If he knew what I was he wouldn't be standing there and neither would Kouta! The words seemed to have a calming effect of the voice. It continued to demand she kill him but the volume dropped.

"You don't mind do you?" He repeated with a slight frown. If she refused to let him stay then would not allow Kouta to associate with her any further.

"Of... of course not," Lucy gathered herself and tried to ignore the voice that was still crying out. She plastered on a false smile and stepped aside welcoming both of them. "Please come in."

Both of them came in and she shut the door behind them. They both took off their shoes. "I'm going to go play," Kouta said and made for the living room and the Play System.

His father remained with Lucy, obviously intent on talking with her.

"Excuse me, I really have to use the bathroom," without waiting for any sort of response she hurried to the first floor bath room.

XXXXXXXXXX

She ran water in the sink and splashed her face with cold water several times. She then stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The face looking back at her was one of a scared little girl with a hat on. She clutched her fists and willed herself to calm down. The maddening voice finally died out and she was left with just her own fears.

"I can do this," she whispered. "He doesn't know anything; he's just another stupid human. I can fool him; I can make him see what he wants to see. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this. I am not crazy, I am not crazy, I am not crazy."

She calmed herself, she couldn't make her fear disappear completely but she was able to keep in control. With an effort she changed the face looking back at her into a calm and cheerful one. She knew how to play a part; she was the helpless and naïve rich girl. That was who he would see. I can do this.

She turned off the faucet and reached over to flush the toilet. She then unlocked the bathroom door. I can do this, I have to do this. She exited the bathroom and headed into the living room to face Kouta and his father.


	7. In The Pale Moonlight

Kouta's father was sitting comfortably on the couch, watching his son start to play a game. When He saw Lucy come back out he immediately noted that she seemed much calmer and more cheerful than she had just a moment before.

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked her.

She flashed an easy smile and sat on the couch beside him. "I am just fine sir, I was a little nervous when I saw you. The house is a bit of a mess, if I had known you were coming I'd have cleaned up."

Actually from what he'd seen so far the house seemed very neat and well ordered. Certainly it was in better shape than his brother's house was. "Actually it seems very clean, would you mind showing it to me?"

"Not at all!" She slid off the couch and gave him the full tour of the house.

Kouta's father was impressed. Not only with the size of the house and the quality of all its furnishings. He was really surprised at how clean everything was. Event the bathrooms were spotless. In the bedrooms every bed was neatly made and there was not a single toy or piece of clothing lying on the ground. He only wished his own kids kept their rooms this neat.

"Do you really take care of this whole house by yourself?"

"Of course," Lucy replied. "I hope it's all right. If I'd known you were coming I'd have dusted and vacuumed today."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that! I'm very impressed at how clean and neat everything is. And Kouta also raves about what a great cook you are."

She looked a little embarrassed. "I wouldn't say great, I manage. You'll get to decide for yourself."

He looked at her and nodded easily. "But wouldn't it be easier to hire someone to help with all that? Certainly I don't think cost would be a problem."

"I prefer to do things on my own," Lucy explained. "I really don't like strangers in my home."

"Well I apologize," he said with wry grin.

"Oh you're not a stranger," Lucy laughed slightly. "You're Kouta's father; of course you're welcome here."

"But you don't have any hired help at all?"

She shrugged. "As I said I don't like strangers in my home, I prefer to do things myself."

"What about in your home?" He asked pleasantly. "Do you have servants in your home?"

Her mind froze for a second. Servants? Would a rich executive's daughter have servants? "Well of course I do, but I know all of them so they're not strangers."

"How many servants do you have?"

"Six."

"What are their names?" He asked quickly.

"Fumiki, Haruki, Hideki, Junko, Kahoko, and Kiri."

"Why couldn't one of them come here to accompany you?"

"Because my father is very traditional and does not believe servants should be a part of a family vacation."

"Where do you and your father live?"

"In Tokyo."

"What company does he work for?"

"Shirayuki Industries," she replied easily. "He is a finance consultant and so has to do a lot of traveling. I really don't see him very often, so his not being here now isn't that strange."

"I am in Tokyo often; do you think I could come pay you a visit?"

She smiled. "Only if my father is there. He is very protective of me and does not like to have people just drop by when he is not there."

"Well then, could you at least tell me your address in Tokyo or your home phone number so I can at least check to see if he is present when I am?"

"I am very sorry sir," she gave him a bow. "But I am not allowed to give that information out without my father's approval. I would certainly tell you, but I must obey my father."

"Of course you must," he said quietly. He'd hoped to trip her up by asking her a series of rapid fire questions. So far she had answered everything reasonably enough. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or just making it all up. If it was the latter she was obviously clever and a very skilled liar. "Just how did you end up learning to cook and clean? Having a house with five servants I wouldn't have expected that."

"I have six servants," she said. "As for my learning household chores, as I said my father is very traditional. He thinks all young girls should learn how to take care of a home. I intend to be a very good wife some day."

"Well maybe you'll get to marry Kouta someday and be his wife." He said with a laugh.

His laugh cut off when he spotted a look of furious anger on the girl's face. It vanished in an instant, but it had definitely been there.

"Do you think I'm not good enough for Kouta?" She tried to sound friendly but there was tightness within her tone. "I think I would be a very good wife for him."

"I'm sure you would," he said carefully. "But you and Kouta are both still children and it will be quite awhile before you are ready to marry someone. You will meet a lot of people…"

"I won't ever meet anyone else like Kouta," she said firmly. "He's very special."

The man smiled. "Well I won't deny that, Kouta is a fine boy and he'll grow into a fine man. But sometimes the people we are close to as children are not the ones we are close to as adults. It is only natural for people to drift apart as they get older."

"I won't let that happen!" She looked up at him with such intensity he actually took a step back. "Kouta and I won't drift apart! I'll make sure our bonds just get stronger and stronger with time!"

"I see," he answered softly. He had never seen such intense single mindedness in a child before. She sounded like a new university graduate talking about her dreams of changing the world. She certainly didn't sound like a typical nine year old. Just what sort of girl is she? What kind of family is she from?

From the way he was looking at her now she knew she'd come off sounding too extreme. I can't be that way; little girls don't act that way. She gave him a disarming smile and tried to look cute. "Any way I just think Kouta is really nice. Why don't I begin making dinner sir?"

He nodded and she began heading downstairs. "Oh, I noticed something while you were showing me your house."

"Yes?" She stopped halfway down the stairs and looked back at him.

"I just noticed that there aren't any family pictures anywhere."

Why is he asking about pictures? She thought nervously. "I left them at the house."

"All of them?" He sounded very surprised. "You didn't bring even one picture of your family or of your father? I always carry a few of my kids with me wherever I go." He promptly pulled out his wallet and displayed several pictures of his children and his family. "Do you really not have one picture of your father?"

She could feel herself begin to sweat beneath his suspicious eyes. Was that normal? Did all families have pictures of each other? How would I know what's normal for a family?! "I… I must have forgotten them."

"I see," he replied and put his wallet away. His eyes though stayed right on her.

"I need to make dinner," she quickly bounded down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kouta's father stayed where he was for a moment and pondered her reaction.

XXXXXXXXXX

To Lucy's immense relief Kouta's father seemed to be done with his interrogation. The three of them sat down to dinner and the talk mostly centered around Kouta and his interests. He talked about baseball and anime and about his friends back home. He talked about the t.v. and game system that had been delivered earlier and poured thanks and praise on Lucy. His words filled her with happiness and she shyly told Kouta that it was all right and that he didn't need to keep thanking her.

Kouta's father watched their interaction with keen interest. He saw how she blushed and quieted whenever Kouta said anything positive to her. It was obvious that the girl had a crush on his son. This was not a new discovery; he'd realized that the very first day when they were on the beach. He'd thought it cute and harmless. After all, his cousin Yuka had a crush as well. There was nothing wrong with little boys and little girls liking one another.

But now he was beginning to wonder if Lucy's feelings for his son might be more than simple puppy love. They seemed much too serious for a girl her age to have. They might even be described as an obsession.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following dinner they all wound up sitting on the couch watching television. Out of deference to Kouta's father they decided to do that rather than just play video games all night. Kouta sat in the middle and Lucy sat very close to him. She held his hand and put her head on his shoulder.

Kouta's father noted their closeness and his son's surprising acceptance of it. He complains like crazy if his sister or Yuka touch him too much. But he seems to be sued to it with this girl. He didn't say a word about it.

As it was approaching ten he looked over at the two children. "Isn't it about your bed time?"

"Aww, do I have to dad? Usually me and Lucy stay up a lot later than this."

He looked at the girl. "Really?"

"Sometimes we stay up a little bit later." She slid off the couch and pulled Kouta off as well. "Come on Kouta, lets' get ready for bed. Sir, I've shown you your room so you can turn in whenever you're ready. Good night."

Kouta yelped a good night of his own as she dragged him up the stairs.

"Kouta," she whispered in his ear when they were at the top of the stairs. "I'll come and join you after your father falls asleep."

He stared at her. "Are you crazy? I thought you wanted us to keep that a secret. We made a pinky promise, remember?"

"I know, but…" she hesitated. "But I want to!"

Kouta was surprised. Her tone was like Kanae's when she threw a tantrum. "But what about my dad?"

"He won't find out," she promised. "I'll wait until he's asleep and I'll get up real, early to make breakfast for all of us." She knew it was dumb, but she really wanted to fall asleep beside him. It was one of the few times when she was behaving like a child while Kouta was the one being responsible.

More than half of June was now gone. There were now less than two full weeks before Kouta would have to leave. Her precious days with him were growing fewer. Soon she would be consigned back to her lonely hell for another eleven months. She hadn't gotten to play with him tonight or watch the stars with him because of his father. She wanted to at least sleep next to him.

"You sure about this?" Whispered Kouta.

"I'm sure," she whispered back. "Don't be so scared."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kouta's father awoke a little before four a.m. needing to go to the bathroom. As he got older he seemed to need to go more and more often. Not something a man ever liked to admit to. He got up as quietly as he could and took a moment to remember which was the bathroom.

When he was done with that he headed back to his own room. He noticed though that the door to Kouta's room was slightly open. Being a dad he felt a natural urge to just take a quick peek to make sure everything was all right. Carefully and silently opening the door just a bit wider he popped his head inside. The moon was out and there was enough light streaming from the window to let him see clearly.

Lucy was lying on his son's chest. They were both peacefully asleep. He could see they were both wearing night clothes. He didn't think anything improper had happened. Young children often liked sleeping together just for the shared warmth. His two kids had also shared a bed. So while very surprised he wasn't too shocked by seeing them together.

It was something else that shocked him.

In the pale moonlight he could clearly see two boney horns sticking out of the young girl's head.


	8. Kouta's Father

Lucy was humming to herself as she made breakfast. The panic and terror she'd felt yesterday was a thing of the past. She had withstood the interrogation and the barrage of questions from Kouta's father and fooled him. Oh it hadn't gone perfectly, the whole thing with the pictures still worried her a little, but the important thing was that he had accepted her as more or less, 'normal.' Just so long as she didn't come off as too strange he would be willing to accept her as Kouta's special friend. She was sure that in time she would be able to win him over too. After all, even if he was just a stupid human he was Kouta's father. Having him approve of her would make everything else easier.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time Kouta and his father finally came down breakfast was ready and on the table. The three of them sat down and began to eat. As they were enjoying their morning meal Kouta's father looked at her and asked something in a friendly tone.

"I notice that you always seem to have a hat on, even indoors. Is there some reason for that?"

"I just really like to wear hats," Lucy replied casually.

"I see."

XXXXXXXXXX

Following their meal Kouta and his father gathered their things to go.

"Kouta," his father said. "I want to talk to Lucy alone for a moment. Would you mind waiting for me outside?"

"Sure, dad," Kouta answered. "Bye Lucy, I'll see you later."

"Ah, bye," Lucy answered feeling a bit nervous. Why does he want to talk to me alone? As soon as Kouta was gone she saw the man's face become much more serious.

He did not waste time and got right to the point. "I am afraid I can't allow Kouta to come here anymore, at least not unsupervised."

"What? Bu… but why?" What happened? Things had seemed fine. Why can't I just be with Kouta? All I want is to be with Kouta!

"To be honest Lucy I am a bit concerned with your situation. No child your age should be living all alone unsupervised. Truthfully I can't imagine what sort of parent would permit it, regardless of circumstances."

"I can take care of myself," she said a little angrily.

"That does seem to be true, but it shouldn't be." He looked very solemn. "I am considering contacting child services to look into your situation."

She felt an icy chill grab her heart. Inside her head there was a mocking little laugh. I told you to kill him. The voice whispered and then faded away. Of all the terrors she was forced to live with her worst one was drawing the attention of the police. Criminal and perverts she could deal with. If things became messy she could hop on a train and disappear. But if the police realized what she was there would be nowhere in Japan for her to hide. They would search for her nationwide. More importantly, if she became a known criminal she would never be able to be with Kouta. Getting in trouble with one branch of the government, like child services, was a short step away from getting in trouble with another.

"Please don't do that sir," she said imploringly. "My father would be very, very upset."

He frowned at her. "This father, the one who never arrives and who you don't even have a photograph of. Is he really a finance consultant with Shirayuki Industries?"

"Of course he is!" She declared. "He is a very rich and very important man and he would be very upset if child services were to become involved. I am sure my father would not be very forgiving if he were to be embarrassed like that."

"You shouldn't try and intimidate me." He said sharply.

She was glad her little veiled threat hadn't gone unnoticed. "I would never do that sir," she bowed very low to him. "But my father can be very harsh with those who cause him embarrassment. And I know having me become involved with child services would embarrass him greatly. I would not want you to suddenly find yourself unemployed and blacklisted."

He stared at the polite little girl. What she had just described was every businessman's worst nightmare. In Japanese society, and especially in the Japanese business world, face or reputation was everything. It was hardly unheard of for powerful men to ruin those who had insulted them. Having someone fired and then unable to find work was a very real threat.

He knew that he was a valuable employee, and that he had a good chance at continued promotion within his company. He worked very hard and was good at what he did. But there were a hundred more just like him just within the company. He was hardly irreplaceable. He could easily imagine a high level executive at Shirayuki calling a fellow executive at his company and then arranging to ruin him over some drinks and light conversation.

Of course that was only if this person existed.

He had serious doubts that Lucy had such a father. He just could not imagine a high powered executive being so reckless with his own daughter as to leave her unattended for weeks on end. He also found it hard to believe that any child wouldn't have at least one picture of her father with her.

And yet…

This house, the gifts, the money had to come from somewhere didn't it? Even if she was some kind of heiress she wouldn't just be allowed to go off on her own and spend a small fortune without anyone noticing. Someone had to be responsible for her. She had to be getting the money from somewhere. What if by some bizarre chance she really did have rich and powerful father? It just didn't seem likely, but it wasn't totally impossible either.

"When is this father of yours supposed to arrive?" He asked her.

"Friday," she answered swiftly. "My father will most definitely arrive here Friday."

"Are you sure?" he asked a bit cynically. "Perhaps he will suddenly have to take care of some new business and be delayed again."

Lucy shook her head violently. "No sir, my father will definitely be here this Friday."

"Fine then, let's all have dinner together this Friday night. So long as I meet your father everything will be fine. But should he not arrive for some reason…"

"I understand," Lucy bowed once more. "I am sure he will be here."

He nodded, more or less satisfied with the arrangement. He really didn't want to call child services. Truthfully he'd just been hoping to scare Lucy away from his son. "Until then I suppose you can still come over to play with Kouta under my supervision or that of my brother's. But I don't want him coming over here alone anymore."

"I understand," she said quietly. You've ruined everything you stupid human! I hate you! "Is it all right for me to come over to play later this afternoon?"

"That will be fine," he said graciously.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Kouta's hateful father left she went upstairs to change. She put on her finest dress and a stylish blue beret. She put on some expensive black shoes and black stockings. She was dressed up to the nines with her very best clothing. She needed to look the part of a rich girl.

She left her house and set off to find herself a father.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was getting upset with the lack of candidates. If she'd been in Tokyo or Yokohama there would have been plenty of poor people to choose from. But Kamakura was a little college town. There didn't seem to be many homeless, and the few she did spot were either women or men far too old to play her father. Her lack of success was really starting to make her angry. All she needed was someone of the right age who she could coach into becoming her father for just one night. And the person had to be poor enough to agree with no questions asked. And it wasn't like she could go around posting flyers. If she started asking a bunch of people to pretend to be her dad news might somehow get back to Kouta's father. Worse, the authorities might hear about it. She just needed to find the right person and convince him.

She was walking past some restaurants when a door in an alleyway opened. A man in a dirty white apron came out with a couple bags of trash. He tossed them into a bin and then turned back to the door. She almost didn't see him. But just as he was opening the door she spotted his face. It was a good looking middle aged face. Definitely a face that would look good in a suit. But more importantly he had fiery red hair like hers. Red hair was unusual in Japan. Seeing it would immediately make a tie between them seem much more believable.

"Hey! You!" She shouted and hurried into the alley.

The man halted and looked at her in surprise. "Yeah? What do you want kid?"

The second she heard his lazy rude tone she disliked him. She could already tell he was an even more worthless human than most. But she could put up with that for a week. She smiled up at him and pulled put the leather purse she had with her. "Excuse me sir, how much do you make in a year?"

"How the fuck is that any business of yours?" He said in an annoyed voice.

Despite the man's unbelievable rudeness she continued to smile up at him. "I would like to hire you sir."

He snorted a laugh. "You want to hire me? Get the hell out of here brat."

She pulled out a thick wad of noted and showed them to him. "I'm very serious sir."

The money got his attention. Catching her off guard smacked her with his hand and knocked her down. He grabbed the money from her and started run away.

It had been a very long time since anyone had managed to lay a hand on her. Lying in the filth of the alley way she sent out a vector. "Hey!" The vector grabbed one of his legs and tripped him violently causing him to fall flat on his face. He lost the money he'd been holding and it flew all over the alley. As he tried to get up a brick slammed into the back of his skull and he collapsed unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Mizuto."

"What the fuck?" He had the taste of dirt in his mouth and a throbbing in the back of his skull. As he opened his eyes he saw he was lying in the alley behind the restaurant. In front of him was a very angry little girl. It took him a second to see what she was holding in her hands. "Hey, give me my wallet you fucking brat."

She looked at him with such murderous rage that he was scared for a second. Then he reminded himself that she was just a little girl.

"Sure, after all it's empty." she tossed the worn wallet at him. "But I think I'll keep this." he watched as she casually put his driver's license in her purse. "I know your name is Mizuto. Normally I would have killed you for hitting me, but I was serious when I said I wanted to hire you."

"Forget it, I got a job." With his head hurting he got up slowly.

"Not anymore you don't," Lucy said pleasantly. "Your boss came out here looking for you. I told him you tried to rob me and that I was going to call the police. I don't think he wants you now."

"You bitch!" Without warning something seemed to punch him in the chest and he fell down painfully.

"Don't talk to me like that ever again," she said coldly. "I don't like people insulting me, especially not worthless scum like you."

He looked at her from the ground, rubbing his chest. "What hit me?"

"I punched your with my hand," she said with a straight face as she held up her little fist. "Was I too fast for you to see?"

He stared at the strange little rich girl. "Whatever," he struggled back up to his feet. "I'm out of here."

"If you try and leave I really will call the police and tell them you robbed me. Since I have your driver's license and know where you used to work it shouldn't take them too long to find you."

He stopped moving and looked sullenly at the little girl. "I'm sorry I hit you okay? I saw all that cash and went crazy there."

"What you mean is that you're a lying, thieving piece of crap," she still sounded polite. "I know your kind."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Like I said before, I want to hire you. How much did you used to make in a year working here?"

Mizuto thought for a second to get the amount and then double it. "I would have made about three million yen."

She knew he was lying but didn't care enough to negotiate. "Fine, I'll pay you that for just one week of your time. If you help me I'll not only pay you I won't call the police. If you don't want to work for me I'll call them right now."

She was blackmailing him and offering to pay him a ton of cash. "Just what the fuck do you want me to do?"

"Not much," she said. "Just pretends to be my dad for one night."


	9. Just Fine

Mizuto was primping in front of the large bedroom mirror. "I'm looking damn good! I bet I could go to the club and get pussy by the fucking ton! He was a good looking guy who knew how to be smooth when he wanted to be. He'd bagged his share of the ladies, but looking like this and with a thick wallet he would have to beat them off with a stick!

He was wearing a tailor made cream colored suit with a navy tie and light blue shirt underneath. On his wrist was gold watch worth 100,000 yen that just screamed wealth and status. He'd gotten his hair cut in a short crop that most professionals preferred, and while he'd been there he'd also gotten his nails manicured and his skin exfoliated. He had a wad of cash in his new leather wallet and best of all; he had keys to a sweet ride.

"Damn I look good!" He turned around. "What do you think?"

"I think that if you dress a pig in silk it stays a pig." Lucy told him in an annoyed voice.

Stupid pint sized little bitch! "You know you really are the most annoying little brat I've ever met! Would it kill you to say something nice?"

She frowned at him and sent him a look that made him a little nervous even though she was just a child. "Why should I waste the effort?"

He stared down at the strange little girl, even after a whole damn week he still didn't know anything about her. "What the hell is your story anyway? You've been cramming stuff down my throat about how a business man is supposed to act and about some imaginary place in Tokyo and all so I can impress some kid's father. Why the hell should you even care?"

"My reasons are none of your business."

"Just who the hell are you? With all the money you've got I'd think you were some run away princess or something. But I've dated a few rich girls. They may be nasty and mean spirited, but none of them were ever as… as hard as you are. You really just don't give a fuck, do you?"

"And just why should I care what someone like you thinks?" She turned around and began walking away. "Now let's go, we can't be late, and just remember you only get the money if he believes you. I need you to be a loving father who really cares about me. I doubt you have any idea what that's like so try not to talk more than you have to. Just smile and nod a lot."

"Cold hearted little bitch," he whispered to himself. He'd noted that whenever he cursed her too loudly he somehow would up tripping over his own feet or had something fall on him. It was almost as though there was an evil spirit watching out for the wicked child. Maybe that's her secret, maybe she'd an oni. (Demon.) He took out his keys and followed her down the stairs.

Outside in the driveway she was standing by the car looking impatient. She had on an expensive and formal looking blue and white dress and bows in her hair. She looked like a girl from a good family. Whatever she was Mizuto was sure she wasn't that. She was definitely intelligent; the way she talked was proof of that. But her attitudes screamed of a hard life without very much comfort. The way she saw people as just tools to be used also screamed, 'street' to him. No matter how much money she had she seemed to have an awful lot of the gutter in her.

His eyes glossed past her to the magnificent brand new Mercedes-Benz. It was a beautiful black car that screamed, 'money' even more than his watch did. Unfortunately it was just a rental. His clothes and the watch were his to keep. (Grudgingly he was willing to admit that skimping wasn't one of her problems. She didn't seem to mind spending money to get what she wanted.) He'd brought it from the car agency and it had been a dream to drive. If I had a car like this the women would be lined up around the block. But there was no way, even if she paid him off it still wouldn't be even a third the cost of a car like this.

"Remember," she reminded him. "When we get there I want you to call me honey or dearest and act like I'm the most important thing in the world to you. I'll call you," her lips twisted with distaste. "Daddy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" He slid into the driver's seat. Much more interested in the car than in her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Again let me thank you for taking such good care of my little darling girl." Mizuto said happily and smiled over at Lucy who gushed and laughed.

Kouta's father nodded politely. "It was no problem at all. My son likes your daughter very much."

Mizuto peeked to where Lucy and Kouta were whispering. "I can see that."

"You really are very generous to take all of us out like this," Yuka's mother spoke up. Mizuto had arrived at their home in a black Mercedes-Benz and instantly gotten their attention. After meeting everyone he'd insisted on taking them all out to an expensive steak house. She had grown up in Kamakura and lived here all her life. But she had never once eaten here; it was just too far out of her price range. So suddenly being treated was a real thrill.

"Oh it's nothing at all," it's not like I'm the one flipping the bill. "I'm just so happy that my little darling has had such good people taking care of her. So, a toast! To good people and generous hearts!" He lifted up his glass of house sake and drained it at one go.

The other adults followed his example and drank, though none of them emptied their cups. The children didn't bother paying attention.

Except for Lucy.

"Daddy," she said with a little concern. "That's your third cup of sake. Don't you think you should slow down?"

Mizuto smiled at his daughter. "This is what adults do when they are out with friends, honey please don't make a big deal of it."

"But daddy you promised you wouldn't drink too much."

"Daddy is just fine sweetheart," he began filling his cup up again. "Please be a good girl and don't interrupt again. Children should be seen and not heard." Something flashed in Lucy's eyes. Without warning the bottle slipped from his hand. (It almost felt like it had been yanked.) It fell to the floor where it shattered. "Damn it!" His sudden anger startled his guests.

"Please excuse my father," Lucy said with a disarming charm. "He likes to drink a little too much and gets clumsy sometimes. This must be karma showing you have had enough for one night. Right daddy?"

Mizuto gave her an annoyed look, but nodded. "Yes, karma, I suppose I'll just have some tea for the rest of the night. How does that sound darling?"

"That's fine daddy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kouta's father watched the odd interaction without comment. There was much tension hidden underneath those pleasant words and false smiles. That both of them were straining to put out a good impression was clear. But that didn't necessarily mean there was anything wrong. Many fathers had trouble with strong willed children. Even when there were troubles at home appearances had to be maintained. He certainly couldn't hold that against the man.

But his suspicions had not gone away even after meeting Lucy's father. While the fellow definitely looked the part of a high powered executive he didn't sound it. He didn't use the vocabulary all Japanese businessmen shared. He wasn't eager to talk about his company or about what an important place he had in it. He didn't rail against the government and its regulations or mention any of the problems facing Japan in the world market. In short he didn't seem interested in any of the topics that were usually discussed between businessmen.

Instead Mizuto wanted to talk about cars (especially his car,) sports, the newest American action films, television, and about women. He actually seemed to have much more in common with his brother than with him. His brother was a school teacher, a profession with less stress and far more leisure time. His brother had time to see movies and know what was on the t.v. He was usually too busy with work to notice.

He had not spoken a word of his suspicions. That would have been considered very, very rude and would have ruined what was turning out to be a very enjoyable evening. Whatever Mizuto really was he was very entertaining and fun loving. He had also noted how happy Kouta was getting to chat with Lucy. His son had been complaining about not getting to spend as much time with Lucy as he had. Yuka didn't seem very happy; she kept trying to talk to her cousin only to have Lucy steal his attention away again.

Those two have grown very close. He thought. But is she the sort I want near my son?

"So where have you traveled?" Yuka's mother asked excitedly.

"Oh everywhere," Mizuto asked lightly. "Hong Kong, China, America, Australia, Canada, India, England, and France."

"Oh! I've always dreamed of going to Paris and seeing the Eiffel Tower!" She said. "When were you there?"

"Just last year in the spring," Mizuto replied.

"That was just before the big exchange crisis," Kouta's father added. "How much was they yen trading for back then? I think the exchange rate was fifteen yen per franc."

Mizuto grinned and nodded. "I think it was about that, I don't remember exactly though."

"Good thing the franc is weaker than the pound sterling or the dollar."

"It certainly is," Mizuto agreed.

Kouta's father smiled and took a sip of his drink.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Your dad is really cool Lucy!"

Lucy smiled and blushed a bit. "Do you really think so Kouta?"

"Sure!" Kouta looked over to his father. "Dad, since you've met Lucy's father is it all right for me to stay at her house again?"

Lucy was very pleased. She'd planned to bring this subject up with Kouta's father at the end of the evening. But his spontaneous request had saved her the trouble. It also made her heart happy to know he really wanted to come over and stay with her.

Kouta's father put his cup down and shook his head. "Now that her father is here there's no reason for you to have to stay with her overnight. And I don't think we should intrude on their private time. I am sure they would like to spend some time together as just family."

"But I really like it when Kouta comes over to keep me company," Lucy said. "It wouldn't be a bother at all, right daddy?"

"Of course not honey." Mizuto turned to Kouta's father. "Since both our children obviously enjoy it why not allow them to continue?"

"Please dad? I only get one more week to see her; please let me stay over at her house."

For his own reasons Kouta's father had intended to refuse, but it was very hard to deny his son something he earnestly wanted. There's only one more week, and it will make Kouta happy. "Are you certain it will not be an imposition?"

"Not at all," Mizuto said. "If it makes my little darling happy then I am all for it."

"Very well, Kouta can stay over again starting tomorrow; I think that the two of you should have at least one night without any guests. Oh, and by the way," Kouta's father reached into his wallet and took out a business card. "Please take this."

"Thank you," Mizuto seemed very pleased as he took the card and put it in his own wallet.

Kouta's father said nothing about the fact he did not receive a card in return. Whenever businessmen met for the first time, whatever the circumstance they always exchanged cards. It was a practice as common and expected as saying hello. He also said nothing at the end of the night when Mizuto took out his wallet again and paid the bill with cash. He'd never seen that before. Every executive had an expense account that was used for all meals and drinks, even on vacation. Most executives hardly carried any cash at all, they relied on plastic.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she'd heard Kouta's father agree to let him stay over with her again Lucy had wanted to shout for joy. That she didn't was only because proper little girls didn't do that in public restaurants. Her plan had worked out and Kouta's father had been fooled. Everything was fine!

She and Mizuto said their goodbyes at the restaurant and drove back to her house. Both she and her, 'dad' were in good moods.

"Come inside and I'll pay you," Lucy told him when they arrived.

"Yeah you will," Mizuto said pleasantly.

He came inside the beach house and relaxed on the sofa as Lucy disappeared upstairs. A moment later she returned with a small paper bag. "Here you are, three million yen, just as I promised. And like I said you can keep the suit and the watch and everything else I bought you."

"What about the car?"

"Don't be stupid, it's a rental, and it costs a whole lot more that what I agreed to pay you."

Mizuto idly opened the bag and looked at all the beautiful money. He set the bag down on the couch without much interest. "I'm afraid it's not enough."

And with that Lucy's good mood vanished. Her smile flattened out and stood there with a serious look on her face. "What do you mean? I'm sure it's more than you've ever earned in a year, never mind a week."

"But you still need me," he said with a laugh. "I mean who is going to chaperone you and sweet little Kouta?" He sent her a sudden knowing smile. "You know I was wondering why a cold hearted bitch like you would care so much what some corporate hack thinks. But now I get it, it wasn't about him at all, it was about the boy. Just what exactly do the two of you do when he sleeps over, huh?"

"Shut up," she said with anger in her voice and a dangerous look in her eyes. "Don't you dare mention Kouta's name with your filthy mouth! You did what I needed you to and I gave you what I promised. We're done now."

"Are you sure?" he took his wallet out and held out the business card. "Maybe I should give Kouta's dad a call and tell him about our, 'relationship.'" As he watched her reaction a bloodless smiled appeared.

"You want to blackmail me?" She asked quietly.

"It seems fair; given you did it to me. I suppose you could still call the police and tell them I tried to rob you. But if you do that my first call will be to Kouta's dad." He relaxed, enjoying her helpless frustration. "I want the car and for you to pay me a million yen a month."

"Is that what you want?" She asked. "You humans are all alike, so stupid and greedy. You should have taken the money and just walked away."

"What are you going to do bitch? Call the police?"

"No," she said softly. "I'm going to kill you."

The business card was taken from his hand and floated through the air to Lucy's outstretched palm.

"What the, ho… aaaack," he felt a pair of crushing hands around his throat. He tried to scream but could make anything other than a choking sound. He clawed at his throat but there was nothing there that he could touch. He tried to get up to run bout couldn't stand. He kicked his feet on the floor and tore at the sofa cushions. His lungs were burning.

"Does it hurt?" She asked him as calmly as she might have asked if he was hungry. "I hope it does. I could have killed you instantly, but this is the most painful way without making a mess."

He wasn't paying attention; all he could think about was that he couldn't breathe. He wanted to beg, but he couldn't. All he could do was die.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'll need to call the rental agency to have someone come pick up the car. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of piss. I have to get the sofa steam cleaned before Kouta comes over tomorrow. She would have liked to have ripped him apart for threatening her relationship and for suggesting such perverted things. But she knew how hard it was to clean up blood.

She'd brought the body into the kitchen and laid out a bunch of garbage bags. There would still be a mess no matter how careful or fast she was, but cleaning blood from kitchen tile was a lot easier than cleaning it out of carpet. She was going to rip Mizuto up into a whole bunch of little pieces and bury him in two or three garbage bags somewhere on the beach. She would need to wait until much later to do that, like around three or four a.m. She didn't want to run into anyone on the beach and have to kill again, that would start to make things complicated.

Before she got started ripping apart the body she remembered something and grabbed the phone. She dialed a familiar number and as luck would have it the person she wanted answered.

"Kouta!" She said happily. "Hey, I just wanted to ask what you want for dinner tomorrow since I need to get groceries." She sat down at the kitchen table with the corpse at her feet and listened to his excited reply. "Hamburgers and fries again? Sure that's fine…"

The two of them talked for about twenty minutes and Lucy had not a care in the world.

So long as she could be with Kouta everything was just fine.


	10. This Is For The Best

This is for the best. I know you're hurting right now Kouta, and I'm sorry for that. But really… this is for the best.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was in a happy mood. She was in such a good mood she was even humming, something she almost never did. She was humming that haunting melody from Kouta's music box. She absolutely loved that tune.

It reminded her of Kouta.

He'd come over and they'd had a wonderful time. They'd splashed around in the pool, had dinner, watched a romantic movie together (Kouta hadn't wanted to but she had guilted him into it,) and then played some video games. When it had finally gotten late they'd gone to take their separate showers and get ready for bed. She had on her usual oversized cotton shirt that hung down past her knees. Still humming softly she went into his room and slipped into his big warm bed. She curled up against him and gently rested her head on his chest.

This was the thing she would miss most when the time came to say goodbye. This incredible feeling of warmth and security she had when she fell asleep with him. When she was with him she felt safe. Her logical side told her that was silly. He was just a nine year old boy. How could he protect her from all the wicked humans out there? But even if it was an illusion she still treasured that feeling he gave her. She had begun wondering if this was how ordinary children felt when they were with parents who loved them. This sense of peace and comfort, was this what love felt like?

"Lucy?" He whispered.

"Yes Kouta?"

"Is… is it really o.k. for us not to yell anyone that your dad's gone?"

"Of course it is," she answered calmly. "He had to go back to Tokyo and won't be back before it's time to go. If you tell your dad he won't let you come over anymore."

"I know, but it's not right. Isn't it really bad for me to lie?"

Now that was a tough question to answer. She despised liars and sure didn't want Kouta to become one. "Lying is very bad," she answered. "And you definitely shouldn't lie except when you absolutely have to. It's all right to tell a lie if telling the truth would be much worse."

"Do you really think so?' He asked quietly.

"Yes I do Kouta," she told him. "I really do."

XXXXXXXXXX

That final week of June was wonderful. She came over to Kouta's uncle's house to play and hang out and then they would walk together over to her house. She got to spend most of each day right by his side. The only downside was Yuka. She was always there trying to distract him and steal his attention. She would complain regularly that Kouta didn't spend enough time with her and that it wasn't fair. Being the kind boy that he was Kouta would then try and pay more attention to his cousin, which annoyed Lucy.

So when she was hanging out with him and his family she was forced to share. During this time she also made a point of trying to give Kouta's father a good impression. He no longer tried to ask her questions or tried to keep Kouta from coming over. He had definitely accepted her.

And yet… she still saw suspicion in his eyes. It was well hidden. Not the blatant mistrust that had been there before, but something much more subtle. She would have liked it if he had trusted her completely. But so long as he was o.k. with her being with Kouta that was good enough.

Kouta and his family would be leaving for home on Saturday night, after the festival. The adults all wanted the two families to spend most of that last day together in private. So she and Kouta decided to spend Friday at the zoo before returning to her house. On Saturday she would meet him and Yuka and Kanae at the festival where they would say their goodbyes.

When Friday came she and Kouta took the bus out to the zoo. Despite Yuka's annoyances and the occasional childish outburst from Kanae that last week had been terrific. But it had gone by so fast! Now she had only this last day to really be with him and then just a few hours tomorrow. After that she would be cat out of heaven and returned to hell for another eleven months. She was dreading that final goodbye. She already knew her heart would be breaking. But though it would be hard she would deal with it. She would go back to her lonely existence and work even harder to make as much money as she could for next June. She could bear eleven months of misery so long as she knew she would get to be with him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were standing in front of the elephant's cage. "I still can't believe how big it is," she said.

Kouta laughed. "I remember how excited you were the last time we were here."

"Well I'd never been to a zoo before."

He smirked. "Really? I would never have guessed."

"Hey! Don't be mean!"

"Sorry."

"You know, I really like coming to the zoo and seeing the animals. Let's do this again next year."

"If you like it so much why don't you have your dad take you?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I want this to be something I only share with you Kouta. This and attending the festival are very special memories to me. I won't ever go to a zoo or a festival unless it's with you." She reached out and took a hold of his hand. "You… you're very special to me Kouta."

Hearing her say that made him feel really good. "You're special to me too."

"Kouta… let's… let's make a promise." She held out her hand and extended her pinky.

"What sort of promise?"

"Let's… let's promise to always care for each other and always be there for one another… for as long as we live Kouta."

"O.k." He said seriously. He hooked his pinky around hers. "I promise to care about you and be there for you Lucy."

"For life," she added fervently. "This promise is for life and we can never break it!"

He smiled. "Sure, for life."

"For life," she whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the zoo they returned to her house where they decided to eat nothing but sweets for dinner. Lucy didn't think it very healthy but it was what Kouta wanted. They ate candy and cookies and shared a gallon of ice cream. Since it was their last night they also decided to stay up extra late. It was just after midnight when Kouta announced he was too sleepy to kill any more aliens or slimy demons. They went to bed and soon fell asleep.

Early the next morning Lucy awoke to a loud knocking coming from her front door. She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost nine. Damn! I slept in late! Normally Kouta would be home before eight thirty. "Kouta wake up! It's nine!" She jumped out of bed.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily.

"Wake up it's late!" That was all she had time to say before racing down the stairs and opening the front door. She was not surprised to see Kouta's father standing there waiting.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly. "Is Kouta still here?"

She apologized profusely about his being late. Kouta's father didn't seem to be upset, he just asked his son to hurry and shower so they could leave. He declined Lucy's offer of making breakfast though he did allow her to make some tea. The two of them were having some when Kouta came bouncing down the stairs. He had his overnight bag slung over his shoulder and his hair still wet.

"Kouta, why don't you go wait in the car? We'll leave in a little bit but I'd like to have a talk with Lucy first."

"Ah, o.k. dad," he looked over at her. "I'll see you tonight Lucy."

"Yes, I'll see you." Lucy called.

Kouta hurried out the front door leaving Lucy and his father sitting at the kitchen table having tea.

"I am really very sorry for making him late sir," she said.

"That's not really important," Kouta's father said dismissively. "If you wish to apologize please do so for deceiving not only me but my son as well."

"Wha… what do you mean?" She felt a cold fear. His tone was friendly but his eyes were suddenly hostile.

"Where is Mizuto? Shouldn't he be here?"

She bowed to him in her seat. "I am very sorry sir; he was forced to return to Tokyo just last night."

"Really? So if I go out to the car and ask Kouta he'll confirm that?"

Her fear began to grow and there was laughter inside her head.

Seeing her hesitate he put down his tea cup and frowned at her. "Is Mizuto really your father? And is he really a businessman?"

"Of course he is," she lied.

"Please stop lying to me." He said with a touch of anger in his voice. "Perhaps he is your father, though I doubt it. But he is definitely not an executive. He knew nothing about the business world or about the world economy. He did not even know that the franc was replaced by the euro two years ago. The fact that he did not have an expense account or even a credit card is suspicious, as is the fact he had no business cards. I noticed that he paid for meal with cash. I've also noticed that you do the same. You gave Mizuto his money didn't you? Who is he really? Did you just hire him to try and fool me?"

The laughter grew louder. He knows! The voice cried out.

"He is my father," she said slowly. "Of course he is."

"And he was staying with you until just last night?"

"Yes."

"Then why have I not seen his car in the driveway? I've driven past here late every night this week and I haven't seen the Mercedes even once." The anger in his voice was rising. "I asked Kouta every morning how your father was and every morning he said he was fine. My son lied right to my face, and you are the reason."

"No, I just… I…"

"Stop lying!" He said. "That man is not an executive and I am almost certain he is not your father. Now I want to know the truth, just who are you? No child should be living alone unsupervised and I can't imagine the parent who would give a little girl so much money. I want to know who your parents are and where that money comes from."

She stared at him and felt the fear and panic growing. No one had ever caught her like this. Once in awhile she'd aroused suspicion and a few of her lies had been questioned. But she'd never had anyone call her out before. Never had someone see through her completely.

He knows! He Knows! He knows!

Shut up! "My mother is dead and you have met my father," she said and tried to sound offended. "My father gives me the money because he loves me."

"No," he said with firm conviction. "Mizuto doesn't love you." He looked at her a bit sadly. "Does he even know about your birth defect?"

"What birth defect?"

"Your horns," he said. "The ones you go to so much trouble to hide."

"What?!" She jumped out of her chair and scrambled away from him as though he'd grown some horns himself. "You saw them? When?!"

"The night I stayed over," he said calmly. "I saw them while you were sharing a bed with my son."

He knows we're a freak now! What father would want his son to be with a freak?!

She looked at him hatefully. If he knew about her horns then the rest didn't matter anymore. There was no reason to put on an act. "And what did you think of them? Did they disgust you?" She pulled off the cap she was wearing. "You think I'm a hideous monster now don't you?"

"A monster?" He said in surprise. "Do I seem like that sort? I understand that they must have made things hard for you. I honestly feel sorry for you."

"Liar," she spat back. She could see the loathing in his eyes. She put her cap back on.

He stood up so that he could tower over her and look down. "You are in no place to call anyone else a liar. You've been lying about everything right from the start. I don't know who or what you really are, but I do know I want you to stay away from my son. I've allowed you to see him up until now because he happens to be very fond of you and I don't think you're any sort of physical threat to him. I'll even go ahead and allow you to see him tonight and say goodbye. But after tonight you are never to see or talk to Kouta ever again. If you happen to be here when we visit again stay away from him. If I ever see you near him again after tonight I won't just call child services, I'll also call the police. I can't be sure but I wouldn't be surprised if you're involved in fraud and other possible crimes. Consider this your only warning." He began to leave.

"It's because you think I'm a freak isn't it?!" She yelled at him. "You don't want me with him because of my horns. If I were normal you could forgive me!"

He stared at her. She was shaking. She was like a furious little dog waiting for the chance to pounce. She'd been so convincing up until now, but faced with the truth she seemed barely able to control herself. "This has nothing to do with your birth defect." He told her. "So long as you don't try and see Kouta after tonight I won't tell him about my suspicions. So please, for his sake as well as your own don't bother him anymore." He walked away.

She was left alone. He wants me to never see Kouta again.

He knows! He Knows! He knows! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!

She stood there silent as a mouse and listened until the voice finally faded away. Then she went upstairs to get dressed. She knew what she had to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Kouta said miserably. It was almost time for him to leave and she hadn't shown up.

"Maybe she just didn't feel like coming," Yuka said. She was relieved. Kanae had wandered off again and there had been no sign of the pushy red head. She had actually gotten to have him all to herself for a change. "Kouta I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

"Sure," he said. He watched her go. He couldn't help but worry about Lucy. Why wasn't she here? Had something bad happened?

"Kouta."

He turned around and there she was! She was standing there in a plain tan shirt and shorts with a dark brown cap. She was smiling at him as though nothing were wrong. "Lucy! Where have you been? I have to leave soon!"

"I know Kouta, and I'm sorry. I was waiting for you to be alone."

"What? I don't get it."

"I don't want anyone to know I gave you this," she held an item in her hand. "Take it, it's yours, but don't tell anyone you have it until you get home o.k.?"

"A cell phone?" His dad had one, but he wasn't old enough to use one yet.

"I have one too," Lucy showed him another that was the same model. "I've already activated your service and the number is active. I've also programmed my number into your phone. Anytime you need me call me and I'll be there for you."

He looked at her confusion. "Well this is really cool but why did you have to give it to me when I was alone?"

"I just didn't want anyone complaining about it or telling your father I gave you a gift."

"Why?"

Because if your father knew he might make you throw it away. "I just think he might not want you to have it. So don't tell him about it until you get home, o.k.?"

Kouta looked unhappy. "I don't want to tell him another lie."

"It's not a lie," she said. "You'll tell him about it, just not right away. That's not a lie now is it?"

"I… I guess not."

She reached out and gave him a fierce hug. "I'll see you again next June, but call me anytime you need a friend or just want to talk. I'll answer if I can and if I can't I'll call back as soon as I can." Before he could say anything she let go of him and ran away. "Bye Kouta!"

"Bye!" He called after her. Just like that she was gone in the crowd. He took the cell phone and slipped it into a pocket.

Not too long after Yuka came back his uncle arrived with Kaene in tow. It was time to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the near empty station a little before eleven. Yuka and her father were there to wish the three of them a safe journey. Few people were taking the late train. He spotted a couple teenage girls who were likely college students and a man in a large trench coat and hat. The man seemed to be feeling the slight chill in the air as he had his collar turned up shielding his face.

As the monorail approached they all turned to look at it. As was his habit Kouta's father was the one nearest to the edge of the platform. He wanted to get everyone on board and settled before the train started to leave. He was standing a good two feet from the edge. As the train pulled in he was about to say something to his brother when he felt something shove him in his chest and he was sent flying through the air. He landed right on the tracks in the train's headlights. He had just enough time to see the horrified face of the driver and hear the screams of his children.

Just before the entire mass smashed into him and sent him flying with an explosion of blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

No one had seen her runaway from the scene. All eyes had been in the other direction, on Kouta's father and the train. Even if someone had noticed so what? Everyone would say it was some kind of accident. He had just lost his balance somehow.

She found a deserted alleyway and tossed away the trench coat and the man's hat. She'd used her vectors to, 'stand' a couple feet in the air. With the trench coat gone she was just an ordinary little girl on her way home from the festival.

An hour later her cell phone rang. She knew who it had to be. "Kouta?" She paused. "What? That's horrible! Oh Kouta I'm so sorry! Yes! Yes of course I'll come down there!" She listened as he sobbed, it broke her heart but she steeled herself. "Kouta, I'll be at the hospital soon, I promise."

This is for the best. I know you're hurting right now Kouta, and I'm sorry for that. But really… this is for the best.


	11. Things Change, Things Stay The Same

Kouta's father survived being hit by the train… barely. But his body had suffered massive internal injuries and blood loss. His brother had called for an ambulance and hurried to his side while his wife had gotten the kids away from the scene. By some miracle the ambulance arrived less than five minutes later to take him to the hospital. But even as the paramedics loaded him in and gave him emergency treatment it was obvious there was almost no hope. He died on the operating room never having regained consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kouta's uncle told him. Kouta had really believed that once they'd gotten his father to the hospital that everything was all right. Japan had some of the best doctors and medical facilities in the world. Surely kami wouldn't let his father die. Surely his father was going to be all right. It was while he was waiting that he remembered the phone in his pocket and he'd called Lucy. He was trying to be strong for the sake of his little sister, but he really wanted her there to help him through this.

When his uncle took him and Kanae aside he already knew. He was only a little boy but one look into his uncle's face had been enough to tell him that father wasn't going to be all right. Mother had died in a car accident just a couple years before and father had, had the same look on his face before telling him. Kanae immediately started to wail. She'd been screaming hysterically when she saw it happen and had eventually subsided to quiet tears. Kouta had done what an older brother was supposed to do, he'd held back his own grief and tried to comfort her. He held her and told her it would be o.k. while she cried and shouted for dad.

After awhile his uncle had to go talk to the doctors about something. When Kanae quieted a little his aunt and Yuka took her to the ladies room to get cleaned up a little. So Kouta momentarily found himself on his own.

"Kouta?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Lucy!" He turned to see her standing in the hall about ten feet away. "Thanks for coming, did you just get here?"

"I've been here for about fifteen minutes," she approached him cautiously. "I didn't want to disturb you with your sister." She nodded to him admiringly. "It was wonderful the way you were helping her, the way you were holding back your own tears to help her."

"I… I can't cry, I'm the man of the house now. I need to be strong."

"No," she told him gently. "You can cry if you need to, it's all right." She carefully put her arms around him.

"I… I don't ne… need to. I'm fine."

"No you're not Kouta." Her words held no rebuke. They were tender and mild. "I know what it's like to hurt Kouta; I know what it's like to suffer. Sometimes the only way to let the pain out is through tears. Go ahead and cry, it's all right, I promise I won't think less of you."

He wanted to tell her she was wrong. He was a man now and men didn't cry. But instead of words a sob came out instead. The hot tears began to slowly spill out, and once it began he couldn't stop it. He put his head down on her shoulder and began to sob.

She kept one arm around him and with the other began to gently rub his head. "It's all right Kouta," she whispered in his ear. "No matter what happens I'll be there when you need me from now on. I'll take care of you, always, just like I promised."

"You… you will?"

"Yes, I'll be there for you Kouta, always."

She felt his arms give her a hug that was a lot stronger than she'd have expected. "Thank you Lucy."

She closed her eyes, such a perfect moment. "You're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Yuka came back with her mom and Kanae she saw that Lucy was there and that Kouta was hugging her. She didn't like seeing that, but she could understand that Kouta needed comfort right now. She could forgive Lucy trying to comfort him.

But what made the girl angry was the tiny little grin the girl had as she shut her eyes and held Kouta. She didn't shout or comment on that expression, she didn't want to cause a scene that would only hurt Kouta and Kanae. But from that moment on Lucy became something more than a simple rival. Yuka was sure that anyone who could smile when a friend's father had just died had to be a bad person. It was an opinion that formed and then hardened within Yuka's heart; she would never trust or accept the little red haired girl.

XXXXXXXXXX

Six Years Later.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller i.d. There were only two people who had this number. When she saw who it was she answered with a cheerful voice. "Kouta! Hey it's wonderful to hear from you."

She listened for a bit. "Yes, I'm taking the morning train from Tokyo; I should be there at six. We can go have lunch together!" She paused as he spoke. "I know! I'm really looking forward to spending Christmas with you and your family! O.k., I 'm busy packing right now so let me get back to it. I'll see you soon!"

Despite her circumstance and the timing she couldn't help but smile. Just talking to Kouta was always enough to put her in a good mood. She also found the looks she was getting to be pretty damn amusing too. People were staring at her and at her cell phone. That was probably because she was currently dressed up in filthy mismatched clothes. She had a huge torn up army jacket that was about three sizes too big, a baggy pair of trousers, and some shoes with holes in them. In short she was dressed as a homeless person, and as a general rule most homeless didn't carry state of the art cell phones with them. The looks from people passing by made her laugh to herself. It was fine; she was still a ways from the target. She turned off the phone and put it in a jacket pocket.

She walked through the streets with her head down and with a slow shuffle to her feet. People avoided her, more importantly they deliberately tried to ignore her. In any large city the homeless were always the most invisible members of society. No one talked to her or got in her way as she walked the two miles to her target, a strip club called the, 'Pink Pussycat.' It was a low end place in one of the rougher parts of Tokyo. She made her way around back to where the parking lot was. She didn't have to look around to spot the huge dark blue SUV. She wandered close enough to check the license plate and confirm it was the right vehicle. With that done she looked around.

There was a dumpster on one side of the alley across from the parking lot. She judged the distance and decided it was close enough. She sat down on the dirty ground and pulled out a bottle of liquor in a paper bag. She opened the cap and spilled some on herself; anyone coming near would assume she was just some drunk. She kept it in hand as she watched people enter and leave the club. Now she just had to wait.

This was the part of her work she hated the most, the waiting. She would have preferred to have walked right in there and taken care of it. But that was hardly discreet, and her work depended on her remaining unseen. So she sat down and she waited.

As she did so she recalled how she'd gotten into this line of work to begin with.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two Years Earlier

"Do you know who I am?" The man in the cheap suit asked.

Yes, you're another pervert I'm about to kill and rob. She was thirteen, and her body was just starting to mature. She still looked like a child but she'd had a growth spurt and her breast had just started to grow a little. She'd discovered that for the ones who liked school children her breasts ruined the fantasy. So she'd gradually stopped wearing school uniforms. Now she had to dress up as hooker more and more often. She had on a platinum blonde wig that hid her horns, a red tank top, a short skirt with a black garter belt and high heeled shoes. On her face she had deliberately put on a lot more make up that she thought she needed. She had loaded down on blush and mascara. It made her look like either a clown, a transvestite, or a low end hooker.

She wished she could either go back to being twelve or else have a woman's body. Business was much worse than it had been. Apparently a tiny minority of the perverts were interested in girls who were too old to be grade schoolers but too young to be fully developed. Worse, the ones who did like her seemed to have a lot less money. She was forced to work more, which caused more bodies to pile up, which usually caused her to have to move sooner than she would like.

Which was why she was in a dirty little motel room with this idiot rather than in her bed asleep. Since he didn't have long to live she decided to go ahead and humor him. "No, are you someone important?"

He smiled and nodded. "I used to be part of a Yakuza crime family, but I got arrested and turned state's evidence. Because of me a whole bunch of important men are in prison right now." He puffed out his chest. "I have a five hundred million yen bounty on my head."

That got her immediate and undivided attention. "Really? How would someone collect?"

Laughing, he made a chopping motion with one hand. "Most bosses would want a picture and the body's location as proof. But Tenzo, he's old school, he'd want either me or my head."

"Tenzo? You mean the Yakuza boss here in Tokyo? The one who is always in the news?"

"That's right, that bastard would really love to see me dead." He leered at her and started to take his jacket off. "Does that excite you? Knowing I'm a wanted man who could be killed at any time?"

She smiled at him. "The thought of all that money excites me. But why would you tell people about it?"

"I only tell the little girls I sleep with, by the time you can tell anyone I'll be long gone to some new place."

"Well that assumes that someone I tell would be the threat. What if I were the one who was going to kill you?"

He laughed and continued undressing. "I think I can handle a little girl like you."

She sighed. "Humans are so stupid."

XXXXXXXXXX

Things were looking up. She'd gone from a cheap motel room to a penthouse atop a Tokyo skyscraper. She still looked the same though.

She was in a padded wooden chair sitting at a table. On top of the table was a little ice box. Sitting across from her was a man in an expensive white suit with a scar running down his left cheek. He looked like he was middle aged with hair that was a mix of white and black. He had on dark shades that kept his eyes hidden from view. Lucy didn't like that, she liked being able to see people's eyes and know what they were thinking. The man wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the ice box and what was inside it.

"So Hisoka you bastard," he muttered to himself. The man then turned to her. It was rare that she got dressed up and a man's interest in her didn't involve sex. He seemed very interested in her but she doubted it had anything to do with sex. "How the hell did you find this rat?"

"He picked me up."

"I see," the man seemed to study her behind his shades. "How did you know about the bounty?"

"He told me."

The man's eyebrows leapt. "He told you?"

"He bragged about it."

"Stupid," he said contemptuously.

Lucy laughed. "I said the very same thing just before I ripped his head off."

He looked at her tiny arms. "You ripped his head off?"

"I did, though I don't expect you to believe me. It doesn't matter how I killed him does it? I brought young his head; will you pay me the money you had out on him?"

The Yakuza boss nodded his head. "Yes I will, and you're right it doesn't matter who killed him. You delivered his head; the one hundred million is yours."

Lucy frowned. "He said it was five hundred million."

"Well he was a lying sack of shit," Tenzo told her. "The bounty is a hundred million yen, that not good enough?"

"It's fine," Lucy said. She looked him over. He was different from most humans. He had a sharp mind and didn't seem to let greed or perversity control him. He reminded her a little of Kouta's father.

He left her for a few minutes and returned with a paper bag. "Here you are, you can count it if you like."

She looked inside to see what was, even for her, a whole lot of money. "That's all right," she got down from the chair. "Thank you for doing business with me."

He nodded. "A man always keeps his word. In this line of work reputation is everything." he watched as she began to go. "Did you really tear his head off?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

"Could you show me?"

She stopped and looked at the man still seated in his chair. No one had ever knowingly witnessed her power and lived. Along with never showing her horns never demonstrating her power was another of her ironclad rules. But she got the odd sense that he was someone who she could trust. She had after all just delivered a severed head to him. It wasn't like he needed anything more than that if he wanted to try and blackmail her or something.

"The man who let me in, do you care if I kill him?"

Tenzo was surprised by the straightforward way she asked that. As though ripping a man's head off was nothing out of the ordinary for her. "No, how about I call him in and you show me?" He didn't think there was any possible way a small girl like this could do something requiring so much raw strength. She he got on the intercom and spoke to his guard in order to call her bluff.

But it wasn't a bluff.

The man came into the room asking what was going on. Then right before his eyes Tenzo watched as the man's head was torn off without the girl so much as touching him. Seeing that he pulled out his gun and jumped back. He kept the gun pointed directly at her head but did nothing more.

She smiled at him. If he pulled that trigger there would be a second headless corpse in the room. "What's wrong?" She asked politely. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"What the hell are you? Some kind of demon or something?"

"Maybe, I've been called a lot of things. Demon suits me as well as anything else. I'm just… me. And I can do certain things humans can't." She waited. She expected him to start shooting at her.

But instead of shooting her he slowly lowered his gun. "How would you like a job?"

XXXXXXXXXX

A group of four men came out of the club and began stumbling towards the SUV. Finally, she thought. She recognized her target, his name was Ichiro, and he was the son of a politician who had been giving Tenzo trouble. That was all she knew, and it was all she needed to know. As she sat there unobserved she sent out a vector. The hand slipped into his forehead.

Poor Ichiro suddenly gasped and jerked about before collapsing. His three friends started shouting and asking if he was o.k. While they made their useless noise she quietly left.

XXXXXXXXXX

She went to a public bathhouse where she had a change of clothes waiting for her. She was clean and neatly dressed when she returned to her luxury apartment. Once she was safely home she turned on her big screen t.v. and flipped to a news program. As she was watching about an earthquake in India her cell phone rang. It was Tenzo.

This time when she answered there was no smile on her face and her voice was deliberately low and gruff. "This is Oni," she said.

His side of the conversation was short and to the point. He'd heard that her work had gone well; her payment would be deposited into her bank account.

"Arigato," she hung up. She didn't like discussing things on the phone.

She put her cell down and picked up her purse. Inside was a check book, credit cards, state i.d., and even a passport, all of them declaring she was Zetsumei Lucy. She took out a pen and made a notation on the checkbook, with the fifty million yen she'd just earned her new balance was just past two billion two hundred million yen, or about twenty two million U.S. dollars if she wanted to convert it.

Putting the check book away she looked about at the beautiful spacious apartment she lived in, things had definitely changed since meeting Tenzo. But one thing hadn't changed. Everything she did to earn money was just so she could get to spend time with Kouta. No amount of money could ever be as precious to her as her time with Kouta.

She turned off the t.v. and headed for bed, she would be with him again tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

In a quiet office a man in a white lab coat stared at his computer. There was a quiet knock at his door.

"Come in Kigaragi."

The door opened and a young girl with light brown hair entered holding a coffee mug. She seemed to be holding her breath as she delivered the mug from the door the few feet to his desk. "There you are Chief Kurama," she sounded inordinately proud.

Kurama glanced at the mug and was not surprised to see it was only half full. No doubt there was spilled coffee in the halls all the way from the commissary to his office. He was also sure it had far more sugar than he cared for. He deliberately took a long sip, yes much too sweet. "Thank you Kigaragi, you make it just the way I like."

"Thank you Chief! I try my best."

He nodded appreciatively. It was all for the sake of people like her, the innocents that he did what he did. "You can go home now; I'll be here awhile longer."

She frowned worriedly at him. "Please don't exhaust yourself Chief you work too hard!"

He smiled slightly. "I'll be fine, good night."

"Good night Chief."

As she left Kurama wondered one more time what she would think if she knew what they were really working on here. She along with much of the support staff only knew they worked at a research facility. The exact nature of that research was a carefully guarded secret. If she knew the truth would she suddenly see him as a monster?

Probably.

He certainly deserved the title given the things he oversaw. But there was no real option, if mankind was to survive the Diclonius threat had to be dealt with.

He turned his eyes back to the computer screen. There was the image of an eight year old girl with red hair, red eyes, and horns. The photograph was seven years old now. It was the picture of a Diclonius named, 'Lucy' who had been allowed into the general population before the screening of all births had become policy. Her murderous nature had taken control of her and she had instigated a brutal killing spree right next door in neighboring Kamakura. And then she had disappeared, just vanished. Somewhere out there was a fifteen year old Diclonius who knew not only how to kill but how to remain hidden. Kurama could not imagine a greater threat to the human race.

It was his job to eliminate this threat.


	12. Dots On Map

There was a knock at his office door.

"Come in Kigaragi."

The door opened but it was not his secretary who entered. Instead a man in a white lab coat came in. "Sorry, I know I'm not as cute as she is."

"Kakuzawa, what brings you here?" He was the director's son and along with his duties here he also taught at the local college. They'd been friends back in university and he'd been the one to originally recruit him to the project. Kurama tried not to hold that against him too much.

"I just came to see if I could drag you out of your office for awhile," he said.

"Did your father send you?" The Director could be a very difficult man to deal with; he had no give in him whatsoever.

Kakuzawa shrugged and gave him an easy smile. Somehow his old friend had managed not to have his spirit ground down by the horrors of this place. That or he was far better at hiding the truth than Kurama could ever hope to be. "Not this time, the facility is running well enough without you at the helm. So long as that's the case I really don't think he gives a damn what you do."

"If that's the case please leave me alone, I have very important work to do."

"And what is so important you can't even step outside your office?" He came around to the other side of the desk to peek over his shoulder at the computer screen. "Ah! I should have known, our mysterious, 'Lucy.'" He chuckled a bit. "Why are you so obsessed with this one, eh?"

He looked at his old friend with a somber expression. "She is a Diclonius who has learned to control her murderous nature enough to blend into human society. Such a creature is the greatest possible threat to humanity."

"Well if she's still alive sure, but what if she's been dead all this time? Maybe she committed suicide or had an accident. Chances are if we haven't heard anything about her it's because she's dead."

"No," he said with complete certainty. "She is definitely alive and still out there somewhere."

"You sound awfully sure of that. How can you really know?"

"I know. The Diclonius have a powerful survival instinct. If they didn't how could the majority of them survive what we force them to endure? This girl started killing wildly as all Diclonius will given the opportunity. But at some point she was able to reign in her natural instinct in order to survive without drawing attention to herself. To be able to do that at such a young age should have been impossible, yet the evidence is clear."

"Well then how will you ever find her?" His friend asked reasonably. "Usually we discover where they are because they always leave a trail of bloody and torn corpses in their wake. If she's smart enough to keep her horns hidden she'll be impossible to track down."

"Not necessarily," Kurama said. "I don't believe she would be able to completely suppress her natural instinct to kill. She has simply learned how to disguise what she does. Rather than tearing a person apart she has likely found less obvious methods."

"Like what?"

Kurama tapped a few keys and brought up a new screen on his computer.

Kakuzawa frowned as he read what was there. "Brain aneurysms?"

Kurama nodded. "That would be the simplest method of killing without leaving any sort of trail. A vector can enter the human brain and solidify just long enough to burst some of the blood vessels resulting in immediate death. Since the skull would be left unaffected on autopsy would see it was no more than death through natural causes."

"Well I'll admit it's an interesting theory, but do you have any actual proof?"

"Only the fact that over the past seven years the number of deaths in this country caused by brain aneurysms has been about five times that of any other country based on population. The medical community has even noticed and started doing research into the environmental factors that might be responsible. And also this," he moved his mouse and brought up a map of Japan with red dots on it. A few of the dots were spaced out and separate, but the majority were concentrated in thick clusters. "These," he pointed to the clusters. "Are definitely Lucy's hand work."

"How can you know that? I mean I recognize the locations, they're all big cities. Maybe there really are environmental factors to blame like pollution or overcrowding."

"No, the pattern is too concentrated. It takes place in only fifteen cities, while other industrial locations are unaffected. Also there is the matter of timing. Whenever there are multiple deaths in one city they take place within a period of weeks, then they halt until the next year. Also look at this, a chronological view staring seven years ago."

A spreadsheet came up listing names, dates, and cities. Kakuzawa saw the pattern immediately. "The deaths move from city to city," he said quietly.

"Exactly, she travels from place to place. Wherever she stops she kills quietly and anonymously, probable to satisfy her needs and to acquire money. Another pattern I discovered was that nearly every person on this list was also robbed prior to discovery. There was also one other interesting anomaly."

"What?"

He scrolled the list down and pointed out the dates. "For some reason she stops every June. It's as though for that one month each year she ceases to behave the way she normally does."

Kakuzawa laughed. "Maybe she goes on vacation."

Kurama grunted sourly. "That makes as much sense as anything else."

"So can you guess where she is or where she'll be?"

"Two years ago her pattern changed." He brought up the map of Japan again and pointed at the largest cluster. "The number of deaths by brain aneurysms dropped sharply and were suddenly concentrated in Tokyo with only a few taking place in other cities. Also, in April two years ago two unidentified bodies were found, they were both missing their heads and fingertips so identifying them was impossible. The heads were ripped off but the fingertips weren't, those were cut off by some type of knife."

"I've never heard of a Diclonius using a knife before. It sounds like something you hear about in Yakuza stories."

"That's another change in the pattern. The victims are no longer being robbed, and a great many of them seem to have ties to organized crime."

"Are you saying Lucy has joined some gang and works for the Yakuza now?" Kakuzawa sounded incredulous. It was a ridiculous idea, like something out of some cheap manga.

"It's possible," Kurama said seriously. "Though I still don't have enough information to be certain."

"I'm going to do you a huge favor my friend," Kakuzawa said. "I am not going to mention this idea to my father. Though," he looked back at the computer screen. "I admit what you've shown is definitely interesting." He smiled knowingly. "Will you be taking a team with you to Tokyo then?" He was surprised when Kurama shook his head.

"No, not yet. It's still too soon, I need to do more research and see if I can find out more about her pattern. If we move too quickly not only will the operatives be in danger but there's a good chance she will flee if she feels threatened."

Kakuzawa smiled. I might actually get to meet Lucy. Oh that would be wonderful! "Take your time then, after what you've shown me I'm sure you'll find her eventually."

XXXXXXXXXX

As the train neared the station she could feel her heart begin to pound. She took the pocket mirror out of her purse and checked her appearance yet again. She was an expert at disguising herself. She had put on lipstick and just a little bit of makeup. She wanted to highlight her looks without coating herself with the stuff. She didn't want to look older and more mature; she just wanted to be a pretty fifteen year old girl. The sort of girl Kouta would be expecting.

The train was only a quarter full so when it came to a halt there was no crowd pressing to the exits. She was able to grab her suitcase and make it out onto the platform. And almost as soon as she did she spotted him. He was there waiting for her.

"Kouta!" She dropped her luggage and ran to him arms wide open.

Seeing her coming right at him he laughed and caught her. "Good to see you again Lucy."

People passing by laughed as they hugged one another. Even if it was almost Christmas such displays were considered unseemly and foolish. She couldn't have cared less.

XXXXXXXXXX

Driving to the house she relaxed and smiled. When she'd been living at the orphanage she'd really hated this place. Now Kamakura was the closest thing she had to a real home. Her apartment in Tokyo was very nice and she liked living there, but it was just a place to rest between jobs. The only time she really lived was when she was with him.

"Thank you again for the car," Kouta said. "I really shouldn't have accepted, but it's really great."

She smiled at him. He was driving a brand new silver Honda NSX. It was the sort of flashy sports car every teenage boy dreamed of. "I'm just glad you liked your birthday present."

"But it's way too much," he sounded guilty. "I could never repay you for it."

"You don't need to repay me, it's a gift." She smiled at him comfortingly. "Didn't I tell you I would always take care of you?"

"Lucy, I don't think this is what you had in mind when we made that promise." He glanced over at her. "You've given me a lot but you can't always take care of me."

"Of course I can Kouta."

"I'm going to need to get a good paying job some day so I can support myself and my sister."

"You don't need to worry about getting a job Kouta. Just marry me and you'll have more money then you could ever spend."

He laughed a bit. "Very funny."

Lucy didn't laugh. She sat there and decided not to say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the beach house and Kouta got her suitcase out for her. After what had happened to Kouta's father Kouta and his sister had moved in with his uncle's family. Lucy had continued to return every June and had continued renting the same house. Kouta would often call her to talk and share things. Lucy had told him about her own father's tragic death that fall and that she was now orphaned with no close relatives. He'd invited her to spend the holidays with him. She'd gotten a hotel room and spent much of that December and January with him and his family.

That was the pattern. He would invite her to visit him, usually for holidays or special events, and she would come down. She would usually stay for at least a week and was visiting several times a year. Finally she'd gotten tired of renting and of hotel rooms and had simply bought the house outright. Since she wasn't usually there she gave a key to Kouta and told him he was welcome to use it as he saw fit. His uncle's house was a little cramped with all of them living together so Kouta and his sister would often spend more and more time there. Until they simply started to live there. His uncle didn't mind as he knew where they were and knew Lucy didn't object. So now whenever she came here to see Kouta he was already here. It would have been the perfect situation except for one thing…

"Lucy!" Kanae shouted as soon as she stepped out of the car. "Take me shopping!"

Lucy shut her eyes and tried not to groan. Kanae was thirteen and in most ways every bit as much of a spoiled brat as when they'd first met. Unlike her brother Kanae didn't think anything of accepting money or gifts from Lucy. Lucy could see that Kanae was well on her way to becoming just another one of those shallow and materialistic girls who were consumed only with appearance and wealth. Whenever Lucy visited she had to resign herself to taking the annoying brat on a shopping trip and buying her whatever she wanted. Otherwise she would spend all her time whining and complaining and hounding her.

"I've been on a train all day and I'm a little tired," Lucy said. "We can go tomorrow."

"But I've been waiting for this all week! I want to go now before all the best things are sold out." She crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Are you that eager to get your brother a really wonderful gift?"

"Huh?" She looked confused.

Why am I not surprised? She'll probably buy him a tie or something. "I'll tell you what, I'm too tired to go right now but if you really can't wait until tomorrow here…" Lucy opened her purse and held out a little piece of plastic.

"I can use your credit card?!" Kanae shrieked. She snatched the card from Lucy's hand and ran off before she could change her mind. "Thank you Lucy!"

Kouta grimaced as the scene played out and as his little sister ran off. "I'm really sorry about that."

Smiling she took a hold of Kouta's hand. "No problem, I'll just consider it the cost of getting a little time alone with you. Is dinner ready? Or should we go out to eat?"

"I cooked before I went to the train station, it won't be as good as what you make though."

"That's true; Kouta is pretty helpless in the kitchen."

"Hey!"

She laughed at seeing him get so offended. Still holding his hand they went inside.


	13. Merry Christmas

As they were sitting down eating the ramen Kouta had made Lucy thought it was actually not too bad. He'd gotten some experience cooking while living here with his sister. Still, when they were married she'd do most of the cooking. She was better at it and that was what a good wife was supposed to do.

"You know," Kouta suddenly said. "Us eating alone like this, it almost feels like a date." He smiled at her teasingly.

"It certainly does," Lucy answered happily. "We should go on more dates while I'm here."

Her seriousness caught him a little off guard. "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Just that we've never gone on a real date Kouta. I mean I love going to the beach and the festivals and the zoo with you. But we did all those things as children." She reached out and carefully took hold of his hand. "Don't you think it's about time we did something a little more romantic?"

Her surprising words and the feel of her touch made his heart suddenly begin to beat hard within his chest. Is she serious? Does she like me in that way? He'd always thought she was cute and had always liked being with her. Since his father died she'd been there for him every single time he needed her and she'd been beyond generous. She held a very special place in his heart and he treasured his friendship with her greatly. But did she really see him as more than just a friend? The idea of Lucy as more than just a friend, it excited him. It also scared the hell out of him.

She meant so much to him that he didn't want to lose her by doing something she didn't really want. So he laughed a little and tried to play it off. "Are you teasing me again? Like when you tell me how we should get married?"

A little color touched her cheeks and she pulled her hand back. "Ha, of course, of course," she flashed him a grin. "I'm very happy with whatever we do so long as I get to be with you."

He nodded. He was relieved. And yet…

He was suddenly thinking about what it would be like to go on a date with her. What would it feel like to kiss her soft lips? To sleep with her.

At that thought his face went completely red. When they'd been children they had shared a bed. That had stopped when Kanae began living here with him. Lucy had actually wanted them to continue sleeping in the same bed but he'd had to stop it. If Kanae saw them not only would that make things uncomfortable between them but there was no way she'd be able to keep it secret. He dreaded what his uncle and aunt would say about it. He feared Yuka's reaction almost as much. He loved his cousin, and they got along really well most of the time. But Lucy was the one subject that was always a battleground between them. Yuka hated her. She said and did anything and everything to try and turn him against her. He'd never understood where such an intense hate had come from, it seemed like far too much for just petty jealousy. But if there was some reason for her feelings Yuka had never shared it with him.

"Kouta are you feeling all right?" She said with concern and reached out to press her palm against his forehead. "Your face is red. Do you feel sick?"

"Huh? No, I'm fine, don't worry about it." He quickly changed the subject. "So how is Tokyo? You know I'm dying to see it some time."

She smiled. "It's a great city, though it gets lonely sometimes since you're not there."

"Oh come on! I bet a beautiful girl like you has guys following her all the time."

He just said I was beautiful. "No," she told him. "There is no one else Kouta. I have… associates, and my tutors, but there is no one else who matters to me. There is only you."

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment in an uncomfortable silence. The atmosphere had gotten unexpectedly serious.

"So how do you like the ramen?"

"It's good Kouta," she said. "Like everything you do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kanae eventually came back weighed down by bags stuffed full of her purchases. She'd taken full advantage of Lucy's generosity. Kouta was somewhat amused as his little sister kidnapped Lucy in order to show off some of her new clothing and items.

That night when he went to bed he stayed awake for a long time. The thought that Lucy was sleeping in a bed just ten feet away filled his thoughts. He wondered what she would say and do if he were to go to her and ask to share her bed. Would she say no? Or would she welcome him? And if he did lie down beside her would they just sleep or…

I am such a bad person to be thinking of Lucy this way. He was a teenage boy and his thoughts were those of a teenage boy. He felt ashamed that he was thinking about Lucy in that way, but he couldn't seem to help it.

He would have been surprised to have known that at that moment Lucy was also lying in her bed wide awake, similar thought running through her mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was too cold to go to the beach and there were no festivals being held. Lucy and Kouta did go to the zoo once but mostly they just stayed in and watched some movies or talked. She didn't mind. As she would often tell him she was happy to do anything so long as it was with him.

It was Christmas Eve and they had settled into a movie marathon. Kanae was off at a party with some friends so they had the place to themselves. Lucy was lying on the couch with her head resting in Kouta's lap. She was very comfortable.

"You know you have the weirdest taste in movies."

"I do?" Lucy responded.

"Well, I mean look at the titles, 'Night of the Ghouls' 'A Lost Love' 'It Lives Beneath the Bed' 'Paris Romance.'"

Lucy looked up into his face and lifted an eyebrow. "So? They're all good films."

"But they're all either horror movies or chick flicks."

"What else is there to life except horror and the search for love?"

He shook his head. Sometimes she said things that really made no sense to him. "Anyway, tomorrow is the Christmas party at my uncle's."

"I can hardly wait," her voice dripped sarcasm.

"Please don't be like that, my uncle and aunt really like you."

"They're not the ones I'm thinking about."

Kouta sighed. They both knew who she was thinking about. "Yuka's really not that bad."

"Who are you trying to kid? She hates me, it's obvious. Kanae tells me about all the things she says about me when I'm not here."

Kouta made a mental note to have another talk with his sister about gossiping and telling people things they didn't need to hear. "She just doesn't understand you, that's all. I'm sure eventually she'll come around."

No, she understands better than you Kouta. She still loves you and she knows I will never ever let her have you. She couldn't say that to him though without starting an argument. Kouta could be so blind sometimes. I should have shoved her off the platform along with Kouta's father. The thought of removing Yuka was always on her mind whenever she came to visit. She'd had several opportunities to arrange an, 'accident' and of course Yuka could always suffer from a brain aneurysm. The only reason Yuka was still drawing breath was that she knew Kouta loved his cousin. She'd hurt him terribly when she'd killed his father. She didn't want to cause him to suffer like that again. But if Yuka ever became a serious threat to her relationship with Kouta she would turn the girl off like a light.

"Never mind, I guess I can put up with it for a few hours. Since I'm leaving the next day I'll tolerate her."

Kouta looked unhappy. "Do you really have to leave so soon? You only came here a few days ago. Can't you at least stay until New Years?"

"I'm sorry Kouta, but there's something I have to take care of that won't wait. But don't worry," she smiled mysteriously. "I have a very special gift for you."

"I don't want a gift; I'd rather just have you here with me."

"You're sweet," she told him. "But I think you'll really like what I got you, I know I will."

"Just what did you get me?" He asked curiously.

"You'll find out tomorrow, now what should we watch next? 'Cry of the Vampire 4' or 'Jason and Sara?'"

"I don't care, you decide."

"Vampires it is then."

XXXXXXXXXX

"How have you been Lucy," Yuka asked in that frosty polite voice of hers.

Despite all the lies she told Kouta when she was away the girl never said anything deliberately rude to her face. She was nothing but a damn hypocrite. "I've been fine, thank you." Lucy answered in a voice that was just as polite.

"It must be wonderful not to have to deal with High School and just have tutors teach you. You're so lucky to lead the life of privilege."

She'd hired tutors because one day when she was twelve Kouta had asked her to help him with a long division problem and she'd had no clue what he was talking about. To her mind a lot of what people learned in school was utterly useless. Math? She knew how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide. Anything that involved using letters was pointless. Science? Who cared how things worked so long as you could use them? History? Who cared about things that were already dead and gone before you were even born? She knew how to deal with people, she knew how to lie and play a part, and she knew how to kill. She didn't think she needed more than that.

But she couldn't stand to have Kouta think she was stupid. So she'd hired tutors to teach her what someone her age should know. Once she'd settled down in Tokyo it had been easy. She was very intelligent and had a good memory. Had she been born a normal human being she would have had a promising future in any field she chose. As it was the only real advantage to her studies beyond impressing Kouta was that if he ever decided to go to university she could attend with him.

"It's not as wonderful as it sounds," Lucy told her.

"Still, it must be nice living on your own in the big city." Yuka said. "All alone able to do anything you want. No one there to tell you no. What are the boys like up there?"

"They're like boys anywhere I suppose," Lucy said frostily.

"Oh but aren't the boys in Tokyo more interesting and cosmopolitan?"

"I really wouldn't know Yuka; I don't know any boys in Tokyo or anywhere else. The only boy I really know is Kouta."

"So you expect me to believe you don't know even one boy living up there? You really expect me to believe that a young pretty, rich girl living all alone in Tokyo has no social life at all?"

That's right; I have nothing but my work and my money. The only time I have life is when Kouta is with me. "Believe whatever you want."

Yuka grinned. "You're such a liar." She said teasingly.

Lucy stiffened. "What did you call me?" She asked in a silky soft tone.

"I was just kidding, no need to take offense," Yuka said sweetly. "You don't have a guilty conscience do you?"

"My conscience is none of your business."

And so it went with Yuka politely needling her and trying to dig up anything that might be used to turn Kouta against her. Lucy knew it was all pointless. There was no way an amateur like Yuka would ever out smart her. But it annoyed her and wasted her time.

When the time came to exchange gifts she sat back and watched. She'd gotten everyone something nice, even Yuka; she had also received gifts from all of them. Lucy was amused to see that Kanae actually did get her brother a tie. She was very happy when Kouta gave her his gift, a stylish red hat. That had become a little tradition between them since she'd started to spend Christmas with him. He had asked her what he could get her since she was so rich. She'd told him that what she would like best was for him to give her a hat. It was a reminder to her of the very first gift she'd ever received and she treasured each hat as a symbol of the special secret they shared.

When all the presents were opened she noticed Kouta looking a little sad. "Is something wrong Kouta?"

He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, I thought you were going to get me something."

"Oh did I forget? Sorry." She opened up her purse and took out an envelope with his name written on it. "Here you go Kouta, Merry Christmas."

He took the envelope from her a bit nervously. "It's not a check is it?" He was afraid she was going to give him some obscene amount of money.

"Why don't you open it and see?"

He tore open the envelope and pulled out what was inside. "Train tickets?"

"Look more closely."

He did. "They're roundtrip tickets to Tokyo leaving tomorrow."

"That's right Kouta," Lucy told him with a purr in her voice. "I know how much you've been wanting to see Tokyo. So why don't you come and spend New Years with me?"


	14. The First Time

Kouta just stood there feeling completely stunned. "You… you want me to go to Tokyo with you? Alone?" He could feel his heart beat pick up at the thought.

"No way!" Yuka yelled, bringing all eyes on her. "Kouta you idiot what the hell are you thinking?! You can't stay with her alone!"

"And why not?" Lucy asked coldly.

"He's only fifteen! It's much too dangerous for him to be in a place like Tokyo by himself!"

"He won't be by himself," Lucy reminded her. "I'll be there with him. I'll be his personal tour guide and make sure he's safe."

"And who's going to keep him safe from you?"

Lucy balled her hands into fists and clamped down her teeth. Unseen her vectors writhed about like snakes eager to strike. "What the hell do you mean by that you stupid girl?"

"I mean you can't have him staying with you all alone, it's indecent!"

"He used to sleep over with me all the time when we were younger." Though no one knew that they had actually shared a bed back then.

"You were children then, and you were only a mile away." Yuka said. "This is totally different." She looked at her father. "Father you can't let Kouta go with her! It wouldn't be right!"

Lucy turned to him as well. "It would only be until after New Years, one week. He'll be back before the Spring semester starts. After all this time, surely it is all right for him to come and pay me a visit."

Kouta's uncle thought for a moment. Lucy was not only a family friend but a very generous source of support. Taking care of Kouta and Kanae would have been far harder without her assistance. He and his wife were well aware of Lucy's feelings for their nephew and understood she might be his wife someday. Something they both hoped for. Kouta could do far worse than to marry such a beautiful, intelligent, and rich girl.

"I think Kouta is old enough to make a short trip and come back, and it may be a good experience." He looked at his nephew. "You can do as you choose Kouta."

"Then… then I'll go."

Yuka face was a picture of utter defeat. "Excuse me," she hurried out and ran to her room.

Having won Lucy was content to just sit there with a self satisfied little grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

Taking the train north to Tokyo was the only time she'd ever been happy to leave Kamakura. It was so wonderful having Kouta sitting beside her, knowing she would have him all to herself. There would be no annoying sisters or jealous cousins to steal her time with him. As they rode for twelve hours they talked about various things mostly about Tokyo and its sights. They would visit the Imperial palace and Yasakuni shrine. They would take in a performance at the Kabuki-za and visit the shopping district. They might spend a day and go see Mount Fuji. And of course since Kouta was here they would have to hit Tokyo Disneyland. Despite living in Tokyo for two years and knowing the city well she had never bothered to visit any of those places. She simply had no interest in them. Sightseeing was for the poor ordinary humans who lived with their happy little illusions. But seeing Kouta so excited made her excited too. She knew she would have fun since being with Kouta could never be anything else.

After being on the train several hours she felt just a little tired. She rested her head on his shoulder and peacefully dozed off. She'd had a lot of experience riding trains over the years and often slept on the long rides. As she slept she pressed herself against him a bit and he wound up feeling one of her boobs against his arm.

Kouta wasn't able to sleep at all. He spent the last two hours of the ride transfixed by the sight of her sleeping face and the softness pressing against him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! I can't believe the view!"

"It's not too bad is it?" Lucy said with a chuckle. It was almost eight when they finally arrived at Tokyo station. They had decided to just take a cab to her apartment. Her apartment just happened to be on the fiftieth floor of a luxury skyscraper in downtown. The vast window gave a perfect view of the city at night; it was nothing but an endless sea of light shining in the darkness, like earth bound stars.

"Not too bad?" He gawked at her. "Your place is amazing Lucy!"

It was a large luxury one bedroom apartment that included a modern kitchen, a bath with Jacuzzi tub, a huge t.v. and entertainment center and lots of space. Tokyo was a very crowded city and space was always at a premium. Having spent so much of her life in a crowded orphanage or squat rentals she appreciated the room to breathe more than anything. The location was really a matter of convenience given her employer.

"I'm glad you like it, now how about I make some hamburgers for dinner? You must be starved."

"Great," he said happily. As he headed to the kitchen he noted the large cushioned sofa that was set in front of the t.v. "Is that where I'll be sleeping?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Don't be silly Kouta! You'll be sleeping in my bed with me."

"I… I will?"

She smiled and there was something in the way she smiled that was making him feel very, very warm. "It's been a long time and I've really missed falling asleep beside you. So yes," her voice was low and throaty. "We're going to sleep together."

Her choice of words sent his imagination into overdrive and the way she'd said them… how had she meant them? He could feel his face turning red. "Is… that really all right? I… I mean we're not little kids anymore."

She looked away a bit shyly. "Do you not want to?"

"No! I mean, uh, I want to it's just, well, it's just…"

"Yes?"

How do I say this without sounding like a total perv? "I'm a guy and well, I'm worried something might happen."

She stared at him for a long moment. Kouta could feel himself start to sweat. "Don't worry about that," she finally said. "Now come on, I'll make you dinner."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dinner of course was great. Lucy had added a little onion and black pepper to the hamburger meat before cooking. It was just exactly as he liked it. Kouta always assumed the food she made for him was so good because she was just a great cook. While that was certainly part of it he never understood just how carefully she'd gotten to know his tastes and how hard she worked to master all his favorite dishes and make them exactly as he wanted them.

After dinner they settled onto the couch and watched some television. Since Kouta was her guest she gave him the choice of what they would see. She immediately regretted that decision as there was a late night baseball game on and he decided to watch that. She found most team sports boring and baseball in particular was slow and incomprehensible to her. But Kouta liked it so she tolerated it. I suppose this is revenge for all those romances he had to watch.

Following the last out and the Giant's 5 to 2 victory it was time to wash up and get ready for bed. Lucy insisted that Kouta shower first. He did so and made sure not to use too much hot water. As Lucy took her own shower he was sitting nervously on her bed in a cotton shirt and boxers.

I'm going to be sleeping with Lucy. I'm going to be sleeping with Lucy. I'm going to be sleeping with Lucy. The thought kept playing in his head and no matter how he tried he couldn't keep his heart from pounding. He kept telling himself that this had nothing to do with sex. It was just something they'd done as children and that Lucy was fond of. But the knowledge didn't help. She was just so beautiful, her pale slim body just so feminine. What the hell am I thinking? This is Lucy, I can't think about her this way. She was his very special friend, the girl who had stood by him and taken care of him whenever he needed her. He couldn't be so selfish as to just treat her like some ordinary pretty girl.

"Kouta," she called out as the door to the bedroom slowly opened.

He looked over to her and gasped. "Lucy! You, you're…" he couldn't say any more.

He'd expected her to wear a night shirt like she had when they were children and as she did when she stayed at the beach house. But that wasn't what she had on. She was wearing black nylons and black silk panties. She had on a sheer teddy that perfectly revealed the breasts they were supposed to hide.

"Do you like what I'm wearing? Is it sexy?" She slowly crossed from the doorway to the bed where he was still seated.

"It… you… look really sexy," managed to whisper.

"I'm so glad Kouta." She stood before him and gently reached out to take his hands. "I've waited so long for this." She breathed desperately. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts.

He could feel them through her teddy. They were so unbelievably soft! Without thinking he squeezed his hands to get an even better feel.

She shut her eyes and moaned.

"I'm sorry!" He yanked his hands away and jumped to his feet.

"Wait! What's wrong? Don't you… don't you like it?" She looked at him fearfully. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! But… but I shouldn't be doing this with you."

"Why not?" She looked at him with a sudden fearful hurt.

"Because I really, really care about you Lucy and I don't want to lose you!"

"Lose me? Kouta you could never lose me."

"But I don't want to just use you for sex," he gulped. "I… I don't want to hurt you or treat you like that. I don't want to be just some guy who uses you."

Hearing that the fearful look faded. "I see, Kouta," she said patiently. "You are not some guy and you are not using me. I have had men looking at me since I was just a little girl and I know the sort of things they wanted from me. If any of them had ever touched me it would have been dirty and I would have hated it." She carefully took his hands again and deliberately returned them to the same spots. "But when you touch me it's beautiful."

"Lucy… I… I…"

"I love you Kouta, tell me that you love me too," she pleaded. "Tell me that you love me and I'll let you do anything you want with my body."

Anything you want with my body. Hearing that and feeling her soft tits he thought his heart was going to explode. "Lucy… this is… this is wrong." Even to his own hears his protest sounded weak and half hearted.

"If it's with Kouta then nothing we do can be wrong. Here," she took his right hand and placed it on the spot between her legs. The soft panties felt as though they were soaked. "Do you see how wet I am? Whenever I think of you this is how I get." She let go of his hand and reached out to the place between his legs. Around his boxers he could feel her take hold of him. "You like it too don't you?" Through the cotton boxers she began to deliberate stroke his rock hard member.

"Aaaaaah," it was the only sound he could make. This was unbelievable! This was like his dirtiest fantasy come to life. One hand began to play with her tits, while he slid the other inside her panties.

The second she felt his fingers touch her she cried out. Just that, his fingers inside her dripping wet pussy made her whole body throb with an indescribable pleasure.

Hearing that sound he froze, afraid he'd hurt her. "Did I hurt you? Lucy are you all right?!"

Panting she looked at him. "Say you love me," she begged him and began stroking him with greater urgency. "Say you love me, please Kouta, say it!"

"I love you, I've always loved you Lucy!" Overwhelmed by the desire and the feelings of want and need he gave her what she wanted and pressed her down onto the bed climbing in on top of her.

"Yes Kouta! I love you, I love you, I love you!" She'd wanted to tell him for so long. Wanted to love him like this for so long. She would give him everything, she was his and he could do whatever he wanted to her.

"I love you," he answered happily. And he did. He'd been secretly in love with her for years. Despite her jokes about marrying him he'd always been afraid that one day she would find someone better to spend time with and forget him. But now she was his and he wasn't going to let go of her.

Despite her vast knowledge her body was still a virgin's as was Kouta's. There was a little bit of blood and a little bit of pain but nothing could diminish the vast joy they shared that night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning he awoke with Lucy's mouth wrapped around him giving him fresh pleasure. He decided that this had to be the best way on earth to wake up. After their warm greeting she got him out of bed so that they could share a nice hot shower.

After still more fun she finally got into the kitchen to make them breakfast while he watched some t.v. in the living room. As he was sitting there he heard a knock at the door. Though a guest he didn't think twice about answering it. When he opened the door to his apartment there was a very surprised looking man in a white suit wearing shades who had a scar on the left side of his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked.

This was how Kouta met Lucy's employer.


	15. A Very Important Job

"Uh, my name is Kouta," he tried extending his hand.

Tenzo merely looked at it. "Is she here?"

"Kouta, who are you talking to?" Lucy came out of the kitchen and into the living room. Kouta saw her stiffen and her face darken as soon as she saw the man at her door. "What are you doing here?"

Kouta had never heard that icy tone from her before, ort seen that dark look in her eyes. What's going on here?

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine, but not here." She turned to Kouta and tried to smile. "I'll be back in just a little bit; breakfast isn't ready yet please just relax and watch TV."

"I'm sorry," Kouta looked at the man still standing in the doorway. "But who are you and what exactly is your relationship with Lucy?"

"He's no one," Lucy answered quickly her mind racing for a plausible explanation. "He's the… the maintenance man, the garbage disposal isn't working so I called for him yesterday, I completely forgot." She knew it was a ridiculous lie, but it was all she'd been able to come up with in that moment.

"Do all the maintenance men in Tokyo dress like that?"

Tenzo smirked, finding the whole situation funny as hell. "It's a real high class building."

"I'll be right back, promise." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then shut the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Lucy had come to work for him Tenzo had gotten her, her luxury apartment in the same high rise where he had his penthouse. It made meeting her in secret much easier. And if by any chance someone spotted him with her the natural assumption would be that she was just another of the many young girls he liked to have fun with. Lucy was even more obsessed with secrecy than he was. Living in one place made her even more determined not to stand out or draw attention to herself.

Whenever Tenzo called her it was from a newly activated cell phone which was only used once. Even so it would have been insane to discuss business over the air. Calls were to set up meetings and confirm payments, nothing more. When he needed to give her details about a contract he would come to her apartment and talk with her there. After her original visit she had never returned to his penthouse. None of his guards or people had ever seen him with her and so far as he knew none of them even knew her face. That was what they both wanted.

They ducked into the stairwell. As was usually the case it was empty. "We can just talk right here," Tenzo said quietly.

"Fine," Lucy answered in a low clipped tone.

"So who's the kid?" Tenzo asked with a grin. "A little boy toy to help you relax?" Her red eyes gave him a warning look.

"Don't ever mention him again; he's not anyone you need to worry about."

Interesting, the cold hearted Oni has feelings. Who would have thought. Tenzo was careful to keep everything hidden and made a note not to mention the boy again. He understood just how dangerous Lucy was. He took out a plain envelope from the inside pocket of his coat. "Here, the job is set for New Year's. There are two tickets for the party. I was going to tell you to find someone to pretend to be your date so it wouldn't look suspicious, a pretty girl going all alone."

Take Kouta with me on a job? She looked at the tickets in the envelope; they were for a private yacht party that would be held in Tokyo bay. She had known that she would have an important job on New Year's. But she'd assumed she'd be able to sneak away for a few hours to 'shop' and then come back with Kouta none the wiser. But there was no way she could not spend midnight on New Years with him. If she did that she would make him wonder what could be more important than being with him. I can't do anything that will make him doubt my love for him, I just can't! "I'll be on a yacht in the middle of the bay," she objected. "How am I supposed to get away?"

"You don't," Tenzo shrugged. "There'll be three hundred people there, so you won't stand out. When Izanagi collapses I'm sure there'll be a big panic, but so what? It's not like you'll have any blood stains on you or a murder weapon to hide. You'll just walk off the boat with everybody else."

"I don't like it," she said to him. "It's too public a place. Let's find somewhere else for this."

"There is nowhere else, he doesn't live in Japan, he lives in China under heavy state security. This is the one and only chance to deal with him."

"Sorry, I'll have to pass."

Tenzo stared at her not believing it. "What the fuck are you talking about pass? You've never walked away from a hit before."

"This is different," she said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"What? You scared? You've killed plenty of powerful men before."

"But never right out in the open. Never in a place where I can't just disappear when it's done."

"So what?" He growled. "Nobody's going to catch you; they won't even know it's a hit! Just a tragic accident is all. This guy is messing with my drug supply out of China; he's costing me hundreds of billions of yen. I need him gone and this is the only way to reach him. Look, I'll make it worth your while Oni. I'll raise the fee to a billion yen. What do you say? That calm your nerves?"

A billion yen, about ten million American dollars. She imagined what it would be like for Kouta. He would get to attend a gala ball on a super yacht surrounded by rich and beautiful people. They would get to dance together and share a New Year's kiss. Then some stranger would fall over dead and there would be a big panic before people calmed down and the yacht docked. It won't be anywhere near as bad as when his father died, she reasoned. To him some V.I.P. will just have his time to go. The good memories should outweigh the bad. She also weighed the offer and even considered the fact she would be keeping her employer happy. She still didn't like it, but she supposed it would be all right. "Fine, I'll take the job."

Tenzo nodded in relief. Lucy had never failed, so far as he was concerned Izanagi was as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kouta wandered into the kitchen and over to the sink. When he hit a switch he was not at all surprised to hear the whirring of motors as the garbage disposal came on. It seemed to be working just fine. It was obvious that the man he'd met was no repair man. So who was he exactly and why had Lucy been in such a hurry to be alone with him? I wonder if she likes older guys. He shook his head, yuck! No, there was no way his Lucy would do something like that. Besides he knew for a fact that she'd been a virgin up until last night. But if it wasn't that sort of a relationship just what was there? The guy had definitely felt entitled to Lucy's presence. Who was he?

Lucy lied to me. He realized. No matter what the truth was she had deliberately lied to him. The thought scared him. They'd spent most of their lives apart. No matter how much he loved her there was no avoiding the fact that there was a very big part of her life he didn't know anything about. What else has she lied to me about?

When she came back she was all smiles and hurried to get their breakfast made. She didn't mention the man in the suit or what they'd done or talked about. Kouta decided not to bring it up either.

XXXXXXXXXX

They spent that day running around Tokyo seeing the sights. Before long Kouta put aside his fears and just enjoyed himself. That night they made love again. He got to hear her joyous cries as she gave herself to him with total abandon. Those cries of pleasure, and the whispered promises of love, were the truth. When she told him that she loved him he knew she really did. His precious Lucy loved him, that was the only truth that mattered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are… are you sure about this?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Yeah, I've wanted to do this for a really long time. You don't mind do you?"

"No Kouta, I've already told you. You can do whatever you like with my body. It's just…"

"What?"

"Don't draw my horns," she said feeling ashamed. "Just please don't draw my horns."

She was lying naked on her bed, posing for him. Kouta was sitting near the bed with his sketchbook and pencil. He'd graduated from just drawing scenery to doing portraits. For an artist the human form was one of the most challenging things to capture. When he'd asked her to model for him she'd been deeply flattered. His asking to do a nude hadn't bothered her in the least. But when he'd told her he was going to draw her horns she'd suddenly become very self conscious.

"But your horns make you look so cute," he said with a happy smile. "I really love them."

Oh Kouta you're so wonderful! How I love you! "Kouta, I'm very glad to hear you say that, but please don't draw them. I don't want anyone but you to ever see them."

"I promise not to show it to anyone else, it's just for me."

"Someone still might see it though. Please Kouta, for me?"

He sighed and nodded. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXX

The week passed by much too quickly. They didn't end up going to see Mt. Fuji. But they did visit Tokyo Disneyland twice. Lucy had really enjoyed the Thunder Mountain ride. When New Year's Eve came they got ready for the special ball.

Seeing him in a tuxedo for the very first time Lucy had gushed about how handsome he looked. He seemed much more mature and sophisticated. The formal clothing definitely suited him. She in turn was in formal evening wear with a long black dress and black heels. In her hair she wore some red ribbons to carefully hide her horns. A little before seven a special hired limousine arrived to take them to the docks.

It promised to be a very memorable night.


	16. A New Year's To Remember

"Wow," breathed Kouta. "I've never ridden in a limo before and now this!"

The Yacht was easily three hundred feet long. A massive gleaming white structure sitting at the end of a long dock. At the head of the dock was a small cordon of very big men dressed in expensive suits. Lucy noted the slight bulges beneath their jackets and knew they were armed guards. The line of guests snaked forward and presented their invitations, they were quickly and politely checked by a metal detector and then invited to go on board.

Lucy easily wrapped herself about his arm and smiled at him. "Not your regular New Year's is it? I'm glad I'm able to make it special for you."

He smiled back nervously; she looked so amazing in their black evening dress. He could still hardly believe it, that she was really his girl now. They were lovers. "I'm here with you," he told her. "That's enough to make this really special."

Hearing the one she loved say that she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. This might be a job, but for now at least it felt like a date. Eventually they got their turn at the check in. Lucy presented their invitations. A large man waved a metal detector around both of them and they were politely waved through.

About half an hour later they felt the engines rumble to life and they headed out into the middle of Tokyo Bay.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's that?" They were standing near a table filled with refreshments. He was pointing to a large bowl filled with black gooey looking little balls. Whatever it was it seemed very popular.

"Caviar," she told him. Her work required her to be able to pass through all sorts of environments unnoticed. She knew how to play the socialite as well as the homeless person.

He looked a bit closer and wrinkled his nose. "Caviar, I've heard of it but what is it exactly?"

"Fish eggs," she said.

He stared at her. "You're kidding."

"I swear," she said. "Want to try it?"

"I'll pass; I think some sushi will be safer."

She laughed a little and gave him a hug. She loved even that about him. As he ate she looked around at the crowd with a jaundiced eye. Some of the couples were of a similar age. Married couples celebrating or rich young couples here on an elite date. More than half though were young women with significantly older men. She even recognized a few of the women from t.v. commercials or billboards. They were with men who old enough to have been their fathers. It was the same old story. Men who cared only about beauty and women who cared only about money. It annoyed her. To her it was just one more reminder of how base and shallow humans were.

She kept looking through the crowd searching for her target. She didn't see him anywhere. She wasn't worried. If he was here she would spot him sooner or later. And if he hadn't come here for whatever reason, well it wasn't her fault. Tenzo wouldn't be able to blame her and she would still get to enjoy a posh date with Kouta.

"Oh wow! I don't believe it, it's Urashima Kamiko!" Kouta said. He was staring at a full chested blonde who was wearing a red dress that was slit up the side revealing not only her legs but flashes of her panties as well. She was on the arm of a regal looking man who had to at least be in his sixties. Lucy actually recognized him, his name was Kenzo and he was the agricultural minister in the current cabinet. She'd seen him on the news shows she liked to watch. The girl she wasn't as familiar with.

"She's an actress right?"

"Don't you know?" Kouta sounded amazed. "She's a star on the show, 'Lost Hearts.' Everyone knows her!"

Lucy looked at him with an amused grin. "Isn't that show some kind of romantic drama for women?"

He looked embarrassed. "I watch it once in awhile."

Still amused she took a hold of his hand and began walking in their direction. "Come on."

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Don't you want to meet her?"

"You… you know her?"

"No," she said pleasantly. "I don't think I've ever seen her face before, but I know him. Just play along."

Kouta could only nod helplessly.

As they approached the woman looked at them dismissively while the man had a frosty annoyed expression.

"Minister Kenzo!" Lucy called out. "How good to see you again."

The man looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Do I know you?"

"We met once; your lovely wife introduced us. Is she here right now? I'd love to say hello."

And as she'd known he would the man had a sudden embarrassed expression. "Ah, I'm afraid my wife chose to spend the holidays visiting relatives."

"What a shame, I hope to see her again soon." People were easy to bluff if you could only make the, feel a little uncomfortable. She turned to the actress who looked rather more annoyed since she'd brought up the fact her; 'date' was a married man. "And of course everyone knows who you are Urashima Kamiko! My name is Lucy and this is Kouta, we are both huge fans."

"Well that's nice," she said with a false air of good will.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we have an autograph?"

"I'm afraid I don't have a pen with me."

"I have one in my purse," Lucy opened it and produced both pen and a slip of paper.

The woman looked at the items disdainfully. "I don't give auto graphs when I am at a private party."

The woman's deliberate rudeness made Lucy want to slap her. Lucy hated asking anyone for anything and couldn't have cared less about the empty headed little twerp. But for Kouta she would do it. "Please, it would just take a moment of your time and would mean so much to both of us."

"I said no," she took a hold of Kenzo's arm and began to lead him away. "Let's get away from these peasants Kenzo dear."

As they walked away Kouta leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Thank you for trying to get me an autograph, I never imagined she would be so rude in real life. At least I got to meet her though."

"Well, I'm sure karma will give her what she deserves sooner or later." Lucy said as she put the pen and paper back in her purse."

"Yow!" A woman's voice screamed. The both looked up to see Kamiko sprawled on the ground, her dress torn completely down the side now giving everyone a glimpse of what was beneath. "Who tripped me?!" She screamed furiously as she got up desperately holding her dress closed as she ran for the nearest Ladies' room.

"Wow," Kouta said.

"Karma," Lucy said with an innocent smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was an actual orchestra on board playing classical songs from another era. Along with many others she and Kouta spent much of the evening out on the dance floor slowly moving in time with the music. Lucy absolutely loved it. This was what a date should be. Certainly she had enjoyed going out to eat or seeing a movie or going on the rides at Tokyo Disneyland. She was even perfectly happy just sitting on the couch with him watching films. But here they were dressed up in this elegant setting dancing in a ballroom as an orchestra played. It was something out of some story book, from some ideal life that she would never know.

But for just this tiny bit of time she was allowed to glimpse this perfect world. A place where she could dance with Kouta while everyone watched and not have a care in the world.

She could have stayed on that dance floor with him forever, but the music died away and there was an announcement that midnight would be in fifteen minutes. The guests were asked to go out on deck so they could watch the fireworks display that would mark the New Year. Along with everyone else she and Kouta began heading up the wide stairwell towards the deck.

And that was when she finally spotted him, her target. He was with some other foreign politicians and had a beautiful Chinese girl in traditional dress beside him. When they got out on deck she took a hold of Kouta's hand. "Let's find a good spot to see everything."

Kouta nodded his agreement and let Lucy guide him. Without making it obvious she kept near the small gaggle of politicians. When they congregated near the port railing she brought Kouta to a halt close to them.

She looked up at him and squeezed in close. "Kouta," she said tenderly. "Let's ring in the New Year with a kiss."

"All right," he put his arms around her to pull her even closer. "Sounds good to me."

As she pressed close to him she kept a careful eye on her target, all the while making it seem all her attention was on Kouta. As mid night approached the crowd began an excited countdown.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!!

All at once there was a loud joyous shout from the people on board as the distant fireworks began to light up the sky. Kouta brought his mouth down and kissed her, his eyes closed. She kissed him eagerly and put her hands over his ears, her eyes remained open. Unseen by anyone but her she sent a single vector through the crowd and into her target's skull. As the people around him shouted the man suddenly began to jerk around before collapsing to the deck. The shouts of joy from the people around him turned into shouts of alarm, but they were drowned out by the happy din around them.

Kouta opened his eyes as their kiss came to an end. She pulled his lips back down and kissed him again, keeping her hands over his ears and turning him just enough so that his back was to the scene of concern.

When their second long kiss finally came to an end Kouta seemed totally focused on her. "Let's go somewhere a little more private," Lucy told him.

An eager Kouta was only too willing to be led away. As they left he noted the confusion behind them. "Did something happen?"

"Someone fainted I think, no big deal."

Kouta nodded and did not give it another thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time they disembarked Kouta had heard that some old Chinese man had died right at midnight. Most people were assuming the excitement had been too much and his heart had given out. Kouta thought it was sad, but it had nothing to do with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Two short days later they were at Tokyo station. Lucy and Kouta were on the platform kissing. Some children pointed and laughed while young girls whispered and sighed. Most of the older people were commenting on how shameless the younger generation was. Lucy heard some of their comments and decided they were all fools. Don't you know what it's like to really truly love someone and have to say good bye to them? She pitied anyone who had never had this feeling. Even though it was painful she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"I have to go," Kouta said sadly.

"I know," she said miserably.

They slowly pulled apart.

"I'll be with you in June," she promised. "And I will call you every single night!"

"I'm still going to really miss you."

"And I'll miss you Kouta my love, but we'll be together again soon."

There was no more time. Kouta was forced to step onto the train just as its doors were closing. He waved goodbye to her as the train began to leave the station.

She stood there and watched him go, feeling like a part of her had just been torn away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Detective Kurusowa was not a happy man. He was part of the Tokyo police Department tasked with keeping an eye on organized crime within the city. He was recognized by most of his peers as a hard working and intelligent police officer. He had been very well respected within his department. But over the last couple of years his reputation had suffered due to some questionable theories he had which he refused to keep quiet. He had slowly become isolated from his fellow officers as he insisted on championing his beliefs in spite of near universal skepticism and resistance. Now he'd been given the added burden of having to deal with some strange, 'researcher.' He knew nothing about the man beyond his name, and that he had orders to help him in any way he could.

At the moment that meant letting him go over security camera footage that had been taken on the Prime Minister's private yacht just a few days ago.

"Just what is all this about Dr. Kurama?"

"I am merely trying to help you in your search for, 'Oni.''' The man responded. Kurusawa at least appreciated the fact that he sounded serious. "What can you tell me about her?"

"Her?" Kurusawa snorted. "What makes you think Oni would be a woman?"

"I have my reasons but I am not free to discuss them."

"Just who the hell are you? You're definitely not a policeman. Just what part of the government do you work for and why are you interested in an urban legend?"

Kurama continued to look at the film as he answered patiently. "Again I am not at liberty to say. But please rest assured that we have the same goal in mind. I only wish to help you with capturing Oni."

"Do you really believe the, 'Demon' exists?"

"Of course," Kurama answered without hesitation. "For what it is worth detective Kurusawa I have factual reason to believe Oni to be real."

"But you can't share any of these facts with me?"

"No, but please continue telling me about Oni and what you know or suspect."

Kurusawa let out a sigh. "Over the last two years there have been a large number of deaths among crime figures and powerful individuals either suspected of criminal activity or actively opposing it. I have identified a total of forty three deaths which I consider suspicious. A few involve accidents but most would appear to be a natural deaths caused by brain aneurysms."

"I see," Kurama answered. "And did any of these deaths occur in the month of June?"

Kurusawa's eyebrows rose. "No as a matter of fact, that was one of the interesting anomalies. None of them have occurred in the month of June. How did you know?"

"I can't say."

"Of course not," the detective muttered. "In any case there have been rumors going around about a hired killer only know as Oni who works for a crime boss names Tenzo. According to the stories this Oni is a real life demon who can kill with just a look. Supposedly Tenzo summoned him and traded his soul in return for the demon's services. Supposedly no one but Tenzo can even see the demon. We've investigated but we've never founds anything to suggest that Oni is anything more than a story."

"But you believe."

The man snorted. "What I believe is that there is no way all these deaths are natural. I don't know how it's being done, but somehow these people were killed. That includes the Chinese minister. That means that someone who was on that boat had to be Oni."

"You are correct detective." Kurama stopped the tape. There on the screen was a red haired girl with red eyes wearing a red ribbon in her hair. It was her. It was Lucy, the Diclonius that had disappeared years ago as a child. "Found you," he said with deep satisfaction.

"What?" The detective looked at the screen. "You mean the boy? You think he's Oni?"

"No, not the boy," Kurama hadn't even noticed the dark haired young man who shared the screen. "This girl is Oni, find her and you find your killer. Find her for me detective and I promise to deal with her for you. She's even more dangerous than you can possibly imagine. Just find her and let my people take care of the rest."

The detective looked at the teen girl with the ribbons in her hair. She was the demon? It seemed impossible… but then everything about Oni seemed impossible. He didn't know anything about Kurama, but at least the man took the danger seriously. He knew the trouble he would have convincing his own department. "Alright," Kurusawa said. "I'll try and find her for you, and when I do I'll contact you."

Kurama nodded, well pleased. It's only a matter of time until I find you Lucy.


	17. A Crack In The Pretty Picture

Kurusawa was in a small office with two other detectives going through a huge stack of surveillance photos and the notes which accompanied them. During the last couple of months his reputation among his fellow policemen had begun to recover. He had deliberately stopped talking about Oni and had instead come out with a new angle on taking down Tenzo the Yakuza mob boss. Trying to get some of the women in his life to turn state's evidence. Tenzo had no wife or single girlfriend. He preferred to associate with a very wide range of beautiful women who ran the gambit from escort to high end model. The idea that Tenzo would trust any one of them with anything vital seemed unlikely, but nothing else had turned up any serious evidence. And his superiors much preferred this to his chasing after an imaginary super natural assassin.

It had taken awhile to get approval for this new search and bring all the pictures and files together but he finally had. And now that he had Kurusawa was wondering if he should have listened to Kurama. Did he really think that young girl could be Oni?

"Here's a cute one, a little young for him though." One of the detectives said.

The other detective took a look. "Yeah, and he usually prefers blondes not red heads."

Kurusawa's head snapped up. "Let me see," he held out his hand. The other detective handled him a single glossy picture of a red haired girl with a cap on exiting an apartment building. I'll be damned! It's her! So this girl really does have a connection to Tenzo! "Let me see her file."

"There is no file on this one, just a few notes."

Kurusawa flipped the photos over to see some hand written notes. There really wasn't much there, but what was there certainly was interesting. Her last name was Zetsumei (Death) he couldn't help but think that if Oni were real that would be the sort of cover name that would be chosen. He noted her first name was Lucy and saw she lived in the same high rise as Tenzo. From the notes it seemed the neighbors claimed to have seen him visit her a couple times. A sexual relationship was assumed, but there was no direct evidence of one. The girl's age was listed as fifteen. There was nothing about her family or what school she might be attending.

"All right," Kurusawa announced. "We're going to begin a full investigation of this girl. I want to know everything about her from past history to medical records to school records. As of right now she's the center of our investigation."

The two detectives looked at him in surprise. "Why put so much effort into her?" One of them asked. "She's not even one of his regular dozen; she doesn't seem to have much of a connection to him. Who knows if he's even still seeing her?"

The other detective nodded. "Wouldn't we be better off investigating one of the women he sees more regularly?"

Kurusawa smiled. He already had the perfect answer. "This girl is underage. That means we don't need her to have overheard anything or to have had him trust her. All we need is to have her admit to having sex with him and we have him for statutory rape."

One of the other detectives rubbed his chin as he considered it. "That's not easy to prove when it's consensual, and done in a private place. Even if you get her to agree somehow it still comes down to a he said she said situation."

The other detective grinned. "Who do you think a judge and jury would believe, a Yakuza boss or a sweet little fifteen year old school girl?"

Kurusawa nodded. "Plus, statutory rape carries a minimum sentence of five years without parole. If we can make the case we can really put Tenzo in jail. I'd say this is our best option."

Both detectives nodded at that. Kurusawa was pleased, since they agreed they would give him their active support rather than try and oppose him. He looked down at the picture and smiled. Let's see what you're hiding.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you and your sister are moving back in with your uncle?" Lucy said worriedly. She listened to Kouta's response. "I agree, with this big storm coming you shouldn't stay at the beach house. But why move in with your uncle? I'd be happy to pay for a hotel room. I…" She listened as he cut her off. "Kouta you are not taking advantage of me! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't mind spending money on you?" She listened some more. "Yes, I know it'll just be for a day or two. Fine then, I guess it's all right. I just hope the storm doesn't do too much damage. I want you to stay safe! I'll call you again tomorrow darling! I love you!" She listened as he told her he loved her too and then hung up.

"Great he gets to live with Yuka," she muttered. It wasn't that she was jealous so much as annoyed. She was now completely certain of their love, and did not believe for a second that Kouta would ever choose his whiney, homely cousin over her. But she was sure Yuka would try and use the opportunity to fill Kouta's head with lies.

But there wasn't much Lucy could do about it. She put the volume up on the weather channel. There was a huge storm headed straight for Kamakura and up to twenty foot waves were expected. Residents along the beach front were ordered to evacuate. It wasn't like Kouta had any choice but to get out, and it only made sense for him and Kanae to stay in their uncle's house.

With Yuka.

"What the hell am I worried about?" She muttered. "I'm not scared of any lie that girl could make up."

In her head a voice began to laugh. That's right! It's only the truth that scares you!

Shut up! She thought angrily. And this time the voice did just that, fading away to nothing.

The voice had been annoying because it had been so right. She wasn't really afraid of any lie, she was smart enough and experienced enough to see right through most lies and deal with them. But she knew just how many horrible secrets she had to keep hidden. So many awful things she'd done. And any one of them could destroy everything she had created and ruin her future with Kouta.

She knew that from Kouta's point of view her life seemed truly wonderful. Like some bright, beautiful picture. People looked on and admired what they saw, fooled because they were only able to see what was right in front of their eyes. If they saw all the dirty disgusting things that picture hid it would all be over for her. She understood that perfectly, which was why she was always so conscious about covering up her tracks and keeping things hidden. That beautiful picture had to stay in place; nothing could ever be allowed to disturb it.

She looked at the crashing waves and storm clouds on the t.v. screen and decided to stop worrying about herself. Kouta was the one in danger. She hoped he would be just fine.

She grinned suddenly as she had a mental image of the wind getting a hold of Yuka and her being blown up into the sky and never seen again. Probably too much to hope for.

XXXXXXXXXX

The storm hit to coast early that evening and was even stronger than the experts had expected. The power in Kamakura was soon out and people were forced to manage with candles and flashlights.

On the little island facility nearby Kurama and a full staff rode out the storm keeping a very careful eye on their prisoners. The power from the mainland went out but the backup generators kicked in immediately so there was no problem. In fact given how the nearby town was being hit they were likely safer than anyone in the area.

Seeing how smoothly things were running Kurama decided to leave his office for awhile and see someone.

He entered the correct code and slid in his i.d. The green authentication light came on and the heavy cell door slid open. Inside it was completely pitch dark, but the light came on automatically.

On the far wall was a young girl was naked and chained. She was lying on the cold metal floor. When the lights came on she lifted her head and blinked. "Papa? Is that you?"

"Yes Nana, it's me." He began walking towards her. Of all the Diclonius that were kept imprisoned here she was the one and only one he would ever approach this way. And he understood that at any moment her true nature might assert itself. That each time he did this he was taking his life into his own hands.

The girl got up to her knees and clapped her hands excitedly. Thinking nothing of the fact she was naked. "Papa! Papa! Nana is so happy to see Papa!" Each time she clapped the chains attached to each wrist would clink and clink. She looked up at him with an expression of absolute pure joy. He never brought her any gifts or even any food, and she never asked for any. She didn't ask him for freedom or mercy or any kind of special treatment. All that she ever asked was that he spend time with her.

That was all she wanted from him, just a little bit of his time and attention.

"I am very happy to see Nana too." He reached down and gently patted her head as he might have a puppy's. "Nana is a good girl."

She gave a wordless cry of joy and pressed the top of her head to the palm of his hand encouraging him to continue patting. "Nana only wants to make Papa happy!"

"I know Nana."

"Can papa stay with nana for awhile?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yes, Papa can stay for an hour or so."

She again cried out in joy. This one visit would leave happy for weeks to come.

He knew he was taking his life into his own hands. A Diclonius could change suddenly and without warning overnight. He'd seen it happen, passive and submissive for years. Then one day aggressive and wanting to kill. No matter how kind and gentle Nana was he knew there was always the chance that one day she would just kill him without warning. He accepted this. It was because he was able to bring her so much joy with nothing more than a little bit of his time. He understood the misery and pain he brought to the prisoners of this facility. He made so many suffer so terribly, he knew it was necessary, the survival if humanity was at stake. But he still knew he was making innocents suffer. After all they had not asked to be born with horns. If he could bring even one of those he forced to suffer a little bit of happiness in this evil place then he would.

And if one day she tore him apart? Well, it wasn't like he hadn't earned that a million times over anyway.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the power in Kamakura was still out. People were already trying to clean up. There had been a great deal of flooding with all the properties along the beachfront suffering heavy damage. It didn't look like anyone would be able to live in those buildings for weeks or even months to come. Telephone poles, traffic lights, signs, and small trees had been knocked down throughout the city. Windows had been broken and roof tiles blown away. The entire town was a mess, but at least there had been only about a dozen casualties and no fatalities.

Along with the damage done to the town itself the beach had been torn up with cast amounts of sand being scooped up and taken out to sea. One of the side effects of this was that a pair of garbage bags that had been buried deep in the sand years before had been brought to the surface.

A wild dog soon discovered them and eagerly ripped them open to reveal the mass of bones hidden inside. Before long some of the workers who were assessing the damage spotted them. When they noted a human skull among the bones they called the police.

XXXXXXXXXX

Though Lucy did not know it one of her dirty little secrets had just been revealed. And the first crack in the pretty picture made.


	18. Her Perfect World Crashing Down

Kurama had the bones spread out on a surgical table. To his practiced eye it was easy to see where the breaks were. Upon examining the remains the police had quickly determined the victim had been torn apart in the same method used by the Kamakura mass murderer of seven years ago. There had been no further deaths of that kind since then so the operating assumption had been this was just one more victim from that grisly killing spree. If that had been the case then the body would have only been of academic interest as it provided no fresh evidence. But once the dental records had come back something very interesting had come to light.

The victim had been a male in his early thirties, a drifter by the name of Mizuto. He'd had no close friends or relatives and no one had ever reported him missing. No doubt people had just assumed he had moved on to some place new. But one thing that could be confirmed was that he had last been seen in June six years ago. The mass murders had happened seven years ago. Which made Mizuto's corpse an anomaly. The police had kept the discovery of the body a secret. With everything else going on after the storm the last thing they needed was a murder case related to a never captured psychopath.

It had taken six weeks to identify poor Mizuto. It was now the middle of April. It will be June soon, Kurama thought. Will you be coming home Lucy? Is this where you disappear every June? When Kurama learned the death had taken place a year after the others he'd quietly had all the evidence sent to him and ordered the police to contact him regarding any leads in the case.

"Why did you kill this one Lucy?" He asked himself and the bones in front of him. Besides the difference in timing there were other differences. This was the only body that Lucy had deliberately hidden. The people killed in the orphanage and in the private homes had been left right where they died. They apparently hadn't even been moved. But she had obviously gone through a great deal of trouble to keep poor Mizuto's demise a secret. Why? And why had she killed him? The deaths at the orphanage had obviously been part of some, 'triggering event' that had unleashed her diclonius urge to kill. The deaths in the homes had been to give her temporary lodging and money. From all accounts Mizuto had been living in a rundown efficiency and been dirt poor. Killing him didn't match her profile in Kamakura. So why?

Maybe she didn't plan on killing him like the others. Maybe she was somehow forced to and then had to hide what she'd done. If she really came here every June then she was obviously able to resist killing for that period of time and blend in with the locals. The idea that Lucy might be right next door to him in six weeks time was very exciting. But even if that was true he still needed more information. He had yet to hear from Detective Kurusawa beyond the fact they were investigating. He still knew nothing beyond what she looked like now. Not even what name she was using.

I have her picture; I could circulate that and see who recognizes her. He considered that, but immediately rejected the idea. If she somehow found out her picture was up around town not only would she not return here, she would likely disappear from Tokyo and vanish completely. He looked at the skull sitting in front of him. I have Mizuto's picture, I could circulate that along with the offer of a reward for any information that leads to his killer's capture. I can use that as bait and see if I get anything interesting without scaring her off.

He nodded to himself. It was worth a try.

XXXXXXXXXX

With the beach house ruined with water damage and under repair Kouta and his sister were temporarily living with his uncle's family. They were all sitting down to breakfast and chatting as they watched the morning news ion a small t.v.

"Along with continued storm cleanup efforts an old mystery has come to light," the morning announcer said in a staccato tone. A man's driver's license photo cam up on the screen. "The body of a man named Mizuto was uncovered following the recent storm and only just identified. It seems he was a murder victim from six years ago. If any of our viewers have any possible information on his death or disappearance please contact the special number shown here. A reward is being offered for any information that leads to the culprit."

It was Kouta's uncle that noticed and gasped. "Isn't that Lucy's father?"

"What?" Kouta looked at the screen. "Wait, that can't be, his last name is different and Lucy's father died in an accident overseas."

"Kouta what are you talking about?" Yuka demanded. "That's him!" She got up from the table and hurried over tot eh house phone.

"Yuka what are you doing?" He got up as well.

"What do you think? I'm calling the police at their special number." Kouta brought his hand down on the receiver breaking the connection. "Hey what are you doing?"

"You can't call the police!"

"Why not?" Yuka demanded.

"Whoever that was wasn't Lucy's father! You're going to cause her trouble!"

Yuka stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you Kouta? Does that girl have you so confused you can't even remember a person's face? The first name is even the same! That Mizuto was the same person Lucy introduced as her father! Don't you think the police should know that?"

"You're wrong," he said with conviction. "That wasn't him."

"Dad!" Yuka said loudly.

Kouta turned to his uncle. "Uncle you can tell that wasn't the man we all met, it's obvious isn't it? Are you really going to cause Lucy trouble for no reason?"

Kouta's uncle looked very uncomfortable as both he and Yuka looked to him demanding an answer. "Well he certainly looks like the man we met." He turned to his wife. "What do you think honey?"

His wife frowned at being put on the spot. The man she remembered had seemed far more cultured and refined than the grimy fellow on the license photo. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I suppose it could be someone else."

"Well there you go," Kouta insisted. "You're not going to call the police and give them false information are you?"

His uncle frowned. "Yuka put the phone down."

Unhappily she did as she was told.

Kouta nodded and returned to his seat to continue his breakfast. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. It wasn't him. He told himself again and again trying to make himself believe it.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the way back from school Yuka deliberately missed her bus so that she would have to walk home. On the way she made a short detour to a local police station.

Kouta you've been completely fooled by that girl. I don't know what the truth is, but I won't lie to protect her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama was looking at the information from a local High School girl and was smiling. This was it, he was sure of it. Zetsumei Lucy, the supposed, 'daughter' of the deceased Mizuto. Her description matched Lucy exactly and she had first been spotted June of seven years past, the time the killings were happening. She'd come back every June since and lived at one of the beach houses in some luxury. To think that all this time I've been searching for her she's been vacationing in Kamakura every summer. I may have passed her driving to or from work. Maybe we were even in the same restaurant! And she was currently living in Tokyo, he even had her address. After all this time he was finally going to be able to capture the single greatest diclonius threat humanity had ever faced. SAT would need a few days to acquire the building plans and work out a coordinated assault. He wanted her alive if at all possible, dead if that was absolutely necessary.

And since he had what he needed he would contact Kurusawa to let him know he could stop his efforts.

XXXXXXXXXX

The investigation had gone wonderfully. Kurusawa was looking over Lucy's extensive police file. She had no medical records, no public schooling that they could find, and no record of any family. What she did have was a bank account that could choke a horse. She was a wealthy millionaire with no obvious source income. She had claimed inheritance on her tax forms, but that was a blatant lie. She had no family, no inheritance, no trust fund; the money just appeared at irregular intervals. Intervals that just happened to match up with Oni's alleged killings. He had no doubt now, Lucy was Oni. With her he could take Tenzo down once and for all.

His office phone rang and he answered. "Kurusawa here."

"Kurusawa, this is Dr. Kurama. I was calling you about that little matter we discussed."

"Good timing," Kurusawa said. "I think we have all we need to move. Is your offer still open?"

There was a long pause on the other end. "Well this is ironic; I was calling to tell you we had all the information we needed. I am intending to deal with her in the next few days and I was calling you to inform you to end your investigation as it's no longer necessary."

"Hmmm, well that's fine. I don't mind if you're the ones who arrest her. But the Tokyo D.A. will want to talk to her once she'd secured so that we can get her testimony to prosecute Tenzo."

There was another painfully long pause. "I see, I think we had a slight misunderstanding. When I said I would deal with this problem for you that was exactly what I meant. Once she is taken she won't be just an ordinary criminal. She won't see the light of day again."

"Wait! You're going to kill her?"

"No, not unless it's absolutely necessary. But once she is captured she will never be released. We have a special place where she can be kept safely. But testimony? I'm sorry but that's impossible."

"But what about Tenzo?" Kurusawa demanded. "Without her testimony he'll be untouched through all this!"

"I am sorry detective but I'm afraid my only priority is the girl. Tenzo is a police matter. I will deal with the girl for you just as I promised, that will have to be enough."

With that the phone line went dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Everything he'd done to track down and stop Oni had been in order to bring down Tenzo and his organization. Even if Oni was removed that would only weaken Tenzo's organization, it would keep right on humming using normal muscle.

I can't let this happen! Not now when we're so close. That bastard Kurama had mentioned acting in the next few days. If he could move fast enough and get Lucy's testimony then there was a good chance that Kurama and his secret organization wouldn't be able to prevent the prosecution. He knew it was very dangerous but he had to take the chance. The only alternative was letting Tenzo get away with all of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know what to do?" Kurusawa told the two officers who were coming with him.

They both nodded. "If you should go down or anything strange happens we're to shoot her in the leg and radio for backup."

Kurusawa nodded. "Follow my lead and back me up no matter what I say, I'm trying to pressure her into giving up a yakuza boss. And remember she is more dangerous than you could possible imagine.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy was sitting on her couch watching the news when the door to her apartment was smashed in. Three men rushed into her home holding .38 caliber pistols in their hands aimed at her head. One was dressed in a rumpled suit while the other two were uniformed police.

"Zetsumei Lucy," the man in the plain clothes shouted. "A.k.a. Oni, you are under arrest for multiple counts of murder! Put your hands up and surrender!"

Lucy sat there staring at the men. Inside her head she could hear laughter and the sound of her perfect world crashing down around her. The pretty picture was shattering. "Who are you?" She asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Tokyo police, organized crime unit, your boss Tenzo gave you up. He told us about your last job on the yacht and all the others too. I guess he finally decided you were too dangerous to keep around."

Tenzo betrayed you, the voice mocked. I guess there really is no honor among criminals. But then you always knew that sooner or later they would catch on to you. You're a freak after all, the humans can always tell eventually.

Yes, she thought with surprising calm. I am a freak, a monster, a demon and all the other things they've called me over the years.

"On your feet," the man shouted. "Hands over your heads."

"Of course," she said placidly. She rose slowly up off the couch and put her hands over her head. She watched calmly as they neared her with their guns still pointed at her head.

The man in the regular clothes took out a pair of hand cuffs. "I want you to put these on yourself, don't do anything stupid." He tossed the cuffs. Lucy made no effort to catch them and instead let them hit her in the chest and bounce to the floor.

"Sorry, she said. Her hands were both still above her head. "Is it o.k. if I pick them back up?"

The detective nodded. "Slowly and carefully."

"Slowly and carefully," she repeated the words as if in a trance. "Yes, slowly and carefully."

The three men were all within just a few feet of her. They heard the cuffs jingle and saw them slowly rise into the air in front of her even though her hands remained held out above her head.

"Wha…" that was detective Kurusawa's last word as a blinding pain filled his head.

Three vectors slid into their skulls and became solid. All three men began to shake uncontrollably. One of the cops squeezed the trigger in an involuntary reaction and sent a lone bullet into her couch.

As soon as all three men were down she ran into her bedroom. She had to get away. She put on a blonde wig, sunglasses, a black hat, and a large grey coat. She took out the hidden stash of money in her back closet and dumped it into her purse. She also grabbed her most prized treasure, the hat Kouta had first given her. With that she ran out her front door.

Out in the hallway one of her neighbors, a lonely middle aged woman had her door wide open. "Was that a gun shot? Did you…" A vector ripped the nosy bitch's head right off while another shoved her body back into her apartment and slammed shut the door. Serves you right for sticking your nose in you meddling cunt! All she'd ever wanted, all she'd ever asked for was to be left alone!! But that had always been too much for someone like her to hope for.

When she got to the elevators there was no one waiting there. She wondered if there would be a squad of police in the lobby waiting for her. If there are I'll just kill them. She had no doubts at all about that. When she reached out her finger hit the, 'up' button.

The voice was suddenly there again to comment. If you want to get away you need to go down.

He just betrayed me and ruined my life. There's no way I'll let him live.

Is killing him more important than getting away?

No, but I'm getting both. The police are on to me it doesn't matter anymore.

The elevator door opened and was empty. She stepped inside and pressed the R button that would take her to the roof and the penthouse.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo was on top of a gorgeous 20 year old blonde model. He was fucking her for all he was worth and listening to her cries as he pounded away.

The he heard some shouting and a couple gunshots.

"What the fuck?!" In one hasty move he pulled out of her and rolled off his bed. He ran to his holster on the tabled and pulled out his .45 and his cell phone.

"What's going on?" The girl asked frightened as more shots rang out.

"How the fuck should I know?! Get dressed and get the fuck out!"

"But…"

"I said get dressed and get out you fucking whore!!"

Suddenly frightened the poor girl climbed out of bed and began putting her clothes back on. She'd only gotten her panties and skirt back on when the door to the bedroom was ripped off its hinges.

There was a blonde woman in sunglasses. Her coat was splattered in blood.

"Who are…" the half naked actress suddenly began to shake and dropped.

"Oni," Tenzo whispered in horror.

"You betrayed me," Lucy growled. "I was loyal to you and you sent to cops for me you fucking traitor!"

"What are you talking about?! I would never betray you!"

She took her sun glasses off so he could get a good look at her eyes. "Liar."

He knew there was no reasoning with her. He aimed for her head and fired squeezing off all eight rounds in less than seven seconds. He kept on pulling the trigger even as nothing but a click sounded. All eight rounds were caught in midair right in front of her face. She let them drop to the floor.

"My turn." His head, arms, and legs were torn off in one gruesome act. In her fury she had given him the unintentional mercy of a quick death.

She looked up at the mirror in the ceiling. Her coat was ruined but the rest of her outfit seemed o.k. She tossed the grey coat aside. The other woman had been about her size and had a leather jacket that would fit her. She took it and headed back to the elevator, careful to avoid stepping in any blood.

XXXXXXXXXX

The elevator ride down to the lobby was the longest of her entire life. Half way down it had opened and a couple people and stepped on. She'd only just held back from killing them. She had to keep from screaming and lashing out as the elevator stopped four more times to let people on or let them out.

When she fame to the ground floor she was more than half expecting a line of armed policemen to be waiting for her. But there was nothing. The lobby was the same as it always was this time of day. No one noticed her as she quickly and quietly left the building.


	19. The World Is Hell

Kurama was alone in his office staring out into nothing. He'd found her. After years of searching he'd finally found her. All he'd needed was a few more days to for SAT to work out the best way to capture her. She'd been within his grasp.

And now she was gone, vanished into thin air. A nationwide manhunt had begun. Her picture was on every news show all around the country. The story that she had killed a detective, two police officers, and a Yakuza boss among countless others was all over the headlines and the airwaves. A hundred million yen reward was being offered for any information that led to her capture. Everything possible was being done to mobilize Japan's police forces and citizenry to help capture Lucy.

Kurama did not hold his breath. The girl was simply too skilled at hiding herself. Only hours after her little killing spree and escape (damn you Kurusawa) the body of a small time fence had been found in Tokyo. He had died of a brain aneurysm. Along with being a fence he was known to make high quality forged i.d.'s and documents. Which meant that Lucy almost certainly had acquired many sets of fake i.d.'s. All she needed was a camera and she could become anyone she liked. Given all her experience in avoiding notice all she needed to do was not start killing again and she would be impossible to spot.

In all this gloom he did have one very tiny ray of hope. Every June for seven years she had been in Kamakura. For the last six of those years she had been living in a beach house. From what he had been able to gather questioning neighbors and other witnesses he thought he knew the reason why.

Apparently she had fallen in love with a boy by the name of Kouta. He had the boy's picture and a file on him on his desk. From all reports the boy and his younger sister had been living in the beach house when she was away. There had also been many gifts, including a brand new sports car. He'd had multiple of the two of them being seen together and a few people had assumed they were a couple. Even more interesting, sic years ago the boy's father had been killed in a mysterious train accident just as he and his family were set to leave Kamakura. It was only after the father's death that Kouta and his sister had moved into the beach house permanently.

Did you go that far to make sure you could see him Lucy? Or did his father somehow get in your way? That Lucy would be ruthless enough to kill the father of someone she supposedly loved he did not doubt. Just as he did not doubt that a diclonius could feel emotions like love. He'd seen it with Nana and with other test subjects. Despite their inherent urge to kill their psyches remained essentially human. There was no reason to doubt that Lucy felt the need for love as keenly as any other fifteen year old girl. That was what he was betting on.

Kouta would be kept under constant 24 hour surveillance and his home phone line would be tapped. Though returning to Kamakura would be extraordinarily foolish for her he believed she would. No matter what her head would say her heart would demand she see him again. He believed that she would listen to her heart.

Come back home Lucy, give me one last chance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kouta was sitting glumly at the breakfast table pushing his food around. The last few days had been miserable. He listened to the news with only half an ear. It was supposed to be a little chilly today. Gas prices were expected to go up again this summer. A local marine supply shop had burned down last night after an apparent break in. And…

"More information on the gruesome killings in Tokyo," the newscaster announced. The pictures of five people appeared. One was a pretty girl who'd been some model / actress. One was some detective and a couple of cops. And one was of a face of a man he'd talked to at Lucy's apartment. His real name was Tenzo, and he'd been a real live Yakuza boss. And Lucy had known him.

The five pictures faded out and were replaced by a single one of a beautiful red haired girl in a tan hat. "The efforts to track down wanted fugitive Zetsumei Lucy continue as…"

Kouta stood up and turned the t.v. off. For the last few days since the story broke it seemed there was nothing on except stories about Lucy, the wanted killer, the wanted assassin, the wanted criminal, it was making him sick. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't! He knew her. Yes she would get kind of moody sometimes, and her anger could be impressive to behold. And he was the first to admit he didn't know everything about her. But she was no killer! She was just a normal girl in all the ways that really mattered. There was no way she could have done all the things the news kept saying she did. There had to be a mistake! There just had to be.

His little sister hadn't suffered any from all the revelations. Her appetite certainly diminished and neither had her desire to talk. "I'm sure glad we found out about Lucy before she wound up killing us too." Kanae said.

"Kanae!" Kouta said sharply. "How can you say that after everything she did for us!"

Hearing her brother yell at her like that the girl looked upset. "Stupid brother! That doesn't change the fact that she's a killer! If she hadn't been caught she might have killed us someday."

"How can you even think that?! Who gave us a place to stay when dad died? Who took care of us? Who was always taking you shopping? Who was always there for us? How can you be so ungrateful?!"

She stuck her nose defiantly in the air. "Why should I be grateful to a killer?"

"She's not a killer!"

"Then why does everyone on the t.v. say she is?!" Kanae demanded.

"I don't know but just because they say it doesn't make it true!"

"Of course it does! You're a baka! You just don't want to believe it because she's your girlfriend! Well you can't have a killer for a girlfriend!"

"I'm sick of this," he got to his feet. "I'm going to school."

"I'll come with you Kouta!" Yuka got up as well.

He sent her annoyed look that stopped her in her tracks. "No thanks, I'd rather go alone."

Yuka slowly sat back down. "Ah, o.k."

XXXXXXXXXX

He was a pariah at school. He got nothing but silence and hard looks. It had never been any secret that he and Lucy had shared a very close relationship. Most of the boys in his school and even a lot of the girls had always been jealous of that. A lot of people had tried to weasel their way between him and Lucy. Only to have her shut them down.

When the news had hit all of his, 'friends' had come up to him and asked what it had been like to be so close to a killer. That had been the first time he'd ever gotten into a fight at school in his life. Since then he'd become persona non grata. His so called friends had cast him out once he made it clear he would never turn on Lucy.

School was miserable but he endured it. The whole time he wondered where Lucy was and if he would ever get to see her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

That evening Kouta was doing homework when the phone rang. "I'll get it," he called and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Kouta?" A girl's voice spoke his name as though it were a prayer.

"Lu… Lucy?" He remembered to keep his voice down. "Lucy, where are you?"

"Kouta," she spoke nervously. "Would you meet me? Can I see you?"

"Yes," he said without a second's hesitation. "Where and when?"

"Right now. I am on the bridge waiting for you. Please come Kouta. I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered. He heard the phone line go dead and hung up. He grabbed the keys to his car and hurried out the door.

"Kouta! Where are you going?" Yuka called after him.

"Out," he called back without even looking over his shoulder.

Yuka saw him leave and felt a cold dread crawl up inside her. Somehow she had a terrible premonition she would never see him again. Kouta…

XXXXXXXXXX

The phone on his desk rang and Kurama answered it. "Yes?"

"Director! The target just contacted Kouta and instructed him to meet her on the bridge in town."

"I want two squads of SAT in choppers and ready for takeoff within ten minutes!" he slammed down the phone and got to his feet. He was already running for the helipad. He needed to be there to direct operations.

You've come home Lucy, and I'll make sure you don't ever leave again.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was dusk and everything was getting dark. With all the damage from the storm still unrepaired a lot of the street lights still didn't work. Only one light in three was working on the bridge. He drove onto it looking around desperately for her. He didn't see her. The only person on the bridge was a girl in a red dress with blonde and a blue wool hat on her head.

The hat. He slammed on the breaks in the middle of the north bound lane. He recognized the hat. He opened the driver side door and ran out to her. "Lucy!"

She looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "You came. Kouta you really came." She lifted wide her arms and waited for him.

"Lucy!" he ran to her and grabbed a hold of her squeezing her as hard as he could to make sure she was really real. "Lucy! Lucy, I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

"Kouta my love!"

They kissed. A passionate and desperate kiss. A kiss to remind them that they were alive and together again.

"Lucy," he spoke with a voice that was filled with relief. "What happened? What's going on?"

His arms were wrapped tight around her. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of those arms holding her. She knew the safety she felt was an illusion. But she treasured the feeing whether it was real or not. "Just hold me Kouta," she whispered. "Let me feel your embrace for just a little longer."

"O.k., I'll hold you forever like this if you want."

She closed her eyes. "Yes, forever, that's what I want. That's all I have ever wanted, to be in your arms forever."

He didn't understand. But then he didn't need to. He was with the one he loved. They were together, that was enough.

It was a beautiful peaceful moment. And if it really could have lasted forever that would have been plenty for both of them.

But it couldn't last.

After what seemed much too short a time they heard the sounds of helicopters. Even in the darkness they were able to make out two large helicopters making to land at either end of the bridge.

"What's going on?" Kouta shouted.

"They've come for me," Lucy said calmly.

"But how could they have known you were here?!"

She smiled at him. He was so sweet and innocent! How had he managed to love someone like her and still stay so pure? "Kouta, they know who I am and who I care for. They probably had the phone tapped and you under surveillance. I knew when I contacted you we'd only have a little bit of time before the police came."

He looked at her in shock. "Then why did you contact me?"

Smiling she gently reached up and touched his sweet face. "Because this world is Hell. It has always been hell, a cruel and uncaring place where I have never belonged. And the only moments I was allowed to escape this hell was when I was with you Kouta. You are my angel. When I am with you I am in heaven. You are my sun, my stars, my everything. No matter what happened I had to see you again. The only happiness I have known in this life has been at your side Kouta." Reaching up she removed her hat and put it in her purse. Then she pulled off her wig and tossed it aside, revealing not only her red hair but her horns.

"What are you doing?!" He knew she never revealed her horns in public.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she looked at him with sadness but without fear. "I won't go to prison Kouta. This life is hard enough without being put in a cage. And if I can't be with you there's no point to it anyway."

Kouta paled as he realized just what she was saying. "Lucy don't say that! You can't mean it!"

"Kouta," she hesitated. This was the hard part. "I want to apologize to you. I've been lying to you from the very start. You see… I'm a monster."

As Kouta watched an empty soda can and three rocks rose into the air and began to go around and around in a circle.

"Wha… what's happening? What is this?"

"I'm a monster," she repeated. "My horns aren't the only things that are different about me. I have invisible arms that I can use to lift things… or break things. The first time I ever really used them was at the orphanage seven years ago. The cruel children there had just killed my little pet dog and so I used my arms to kill all of them."

"What?" he gasped and stared at her and at the items floating around her.

"Then I started killing people in their homes so I could have somewhere to stay and something to eat. It was easy for me; killing humans didn't seem hard at all." She looked down in shame. "I was going to kill you too that day we met. The only reason I didn't was because you said my horns were cool." She looked back up at him ashamed and sorrowful. "If you hadn't said that…"

He couldn't say anything. All he could do was stare at her.

"All those stories I told you about my father and my life growing up? They were all lies. The man I told all of you was my father was nothing but some petty thief. I paid him to pretend to be my father, and later, when he tried to black mail me, I killed him and buried him in the beach. Your father figured it out though. He was smart and he knew that man wasn't my real father. He knew I was a liar and he wasn't going to let me see you ever again. So that night at the train station… I killed him."

"You… you ki… killed my father? You made him fly into the train?"

She slowly deliberately nodded. "I'm sorry. I know how horrible it had to be, but it was the only way for me to keep seeing you. And I couldn't bear to not see you." She saw the devastation and betrayal on his face. Looking about she could see the police in their black uniforms and masks and helmets formed up on each end of the bridge. There was little time left. "I've killed hundreds of people since then Kouta; I don't even remember most of their faces. Everything they accused me of on the t.v. and papers I did and lots more besides. I killed to protect myself and to make money, but most of all I did it for you."

"Me?"

"I did it so I could be with you. The money was never important except as a tool to let me be with you. You are the one and only thing that has ever mattered me Kouta."

"Why… why are you telling me all this? Everything… everything I thought I knew about you was a lie."

"Everything except my love for you, that was always real."

"Why?!" he suddenly grabbed her roughly around the shoulders. His hands squeezed do hard it hurt. She didn't say anything though. "Why are you telling me this?!"

"Because if I die tonight I wanted to do it having told you the truth! I don't care about the lies I've told to anyone else, but I didn't want to leave this world without confessing my sins to you. And… and I wanted to beg your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" he stared at her. "Lucy you killed my father! Lucy I can never forgive you for that! Do you hear me? Never!" He shook her violently back and forth.

"I… I understand, I'm sorry Kouta." She shut her eyes and let the hot tears flow. It's what I deserve. He has the right to hate me. If he'd had a gun and wanted to kill her she wouldn't have stopped him.

But then, all at once, he stopped shaking her. His hands on her shoulder eased up and stopped hurting her. "But… but even though I can never forgive you. I… I still love you."

"What?" She opened her eyes and looked at him.

His hands touched her face and gently, so gently, wiped away her tears. "No matter what you've done, I can't stop loving you. I've loved you since we were children and I can't stop. No matter what you are, no matter what you've done, I love you."

He pressed his lips tenderly to hers. With this kiss all the fear in her heart left her. He knew what she had done and he still loved her in spite of it. Kouta my darling! Thank you! Whatever happens now I am finally at peace!

From both ends of the bridge the police began to slowly advance with rifles at the ready and aimed at them.

"Thank you Kouta. I will love you forever." She have him one more small kiss. "You have to go. Put your hands over your head and walk slowly towards them. They'll let you surrender and then they'll let you go. They only care about me."

"But what's going to happen to you?"

She smiled serenely and touched his cheek. "I've already told you I'm not going to jail."

He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I won't leave you!"

"If you stay they'll kill you."

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I'll die protecting you."

"Kouta," she said slowly. "Would you give up your life to be with me? Would you give up everything just to be with me?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation.

She took a deep breath. She'd hoped for this, planned for this, but hadn't really expected it. "Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "I trust you with my life Lucy."

She smiled, she was so happy. "Then Kouta my love, close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Nodding he did just that. He felt two additional powerful arms wraps protectively around him. In the next second he and Lucy were catapulted off the bridge and into the dark water below.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurama was about to order that Lucy and her lover surrender when the saw them both go flying over the railing into the water.

"Open fire!"

The officers did that but there was no longer a target. They raced to the bridge railing and began to pour down fire into the water below.

After about thirty seconds of concentrated fire they finally stopped. There were no lights shining down into the water. The men took out their hand held flashlights, but given the distance the beams were too weak to show them anything. All they could see was blackness and all they could hear was the restless surf.

"Did we get them?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you see anything?"

"I want a full search of the area!" Kurama shouted. "I want boats and divers in the water! I want them or their bodies found! Get the helicopters in the air they can help!"

The men scrambled to obey. There were a couple rubber rafts in each helicopter and the helicopters themselves were equipped with search lights. Divers would take more time to arrange. They searched the area around the bridge for the rest of the night and into the following morning.

They never found any trace of either of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

One year Later

Yuka, Kanae, and her family had come to his memorial stone in the cemetery. His body had never been recovered and the police had refused to say just how he had died. But he was gone.

Yuka laid a flower down at his memorial. She would always blame Lucy for her cousin's early death. Even if she had been nowhere near the scene she was sure that if he had never met that horrible girl that Kouta would be alive and well today, and probably with her.

I will always love you Kouta. Wherever you are now please be at peace.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at his office door. "Come in Kigaragi."

The door opened and his secretary entered with her usual cheerful smile. A mug of coffee in her shaky hands. "Good morning Chief." She placed the half empty mug on his desk.

"Good morning," he took the mug and had a long drink. It was even sweeter than usual! It took a real effort not to make a face. "Perfect."

He could see how happy his comment made her. "Please do your best today Chief!"

As soon as she shut the door he poured the rest of the overly sweet coffee out into his wastepaper basket. Today was the one year anniversary of his greatest failure and he was not in a particularly good mood. The fact the bodies had never been recovered meant, for him at least, that Lucy was still alive and out there somewhere. The Director was satisfied that she was dead and considered the entire matter closed. He'd been unable to change the old man's mind and so was continuing to conduct research on his own time.

So far there had been no trace of her. The only way he had of finding her was using her victims as trail markers. If she didn't kill he had no way to track her down. But he wasn't worried. Lucy had excellent control, but sooner or later she would give into the diclonius urge to kill.

I will never stop searching for you Lucy. I will always be out here searching.

XXXXXXXXXX

A young girl was standing outside near a small hut looking out at the beautiful sunset. She was on a small farm in a little rural village in the province of Hizen. They had rice patties and scratched out a living growing some vegetables too. The place was as far in the middle of nowhere as was possible in a country as overcrowded as Japan.

The girl's name was Kaede and her equally young husband was Kazuhiko. They had come to this quiet place a few months ago and bought this little plot of land. The few locals had welcomed them with open arms. They all complained that the young people were all leaving for the towns, so it was good to have some new youth come here.

This place was very rural even though it was the twenty first century a few of the old homes still did not have electricity and most did not have televisions or other modern conveniences. That suited the young couple perfectly. All they wanted was to be left alone to raise their family and live a quiet peaceful life.

Kaede patted her belly fondly. She was six months along with their first child. Somehow she just knew it would be a little girl, and she would have horns. She and Kazuhiko had already bought books and taken lessons on child birth. They were not going to a hospital, they would not even use a mid wife, the child would be delivered in their home. No one would see her horns.

She could still remember the night one year ago she and her love had escaped the police. The previous night she had broken into the local marine supply shop and stolen a small boat with an outboard motor. She'd burned the shop down to hide the theft. Then prior to her meeting she had unobtrusively tied the little boat to the far end of the bridge. No one had taken any notice of it.

When she and her love had leapt off the bridge they hadn't gone into the water. Using her vectors she had expertly swung them beneath the bridge using the steel girders like monkey bars. While the police were shooting up the middle of the bridge she'd gotten them to the far end of it and into the waiting boat. The sound of gunfire easily covered up the sound of a motor and even as they were beginning to search the bridge she and her beloved were getting away as fast as they could under the cover of night.

After that everything had been easy. She had fake i.d.'s and a couple million yen in cash and experience in keeping a low profile. She'd also taken the precaution of sewing a hundred million yens worth of diamonds into her treasured blue wool hat.

Now she finally had what she wanted. She was Kouta's wife and they were living together and getting ready to start a family. Money would never be a problem and she was quite willing to sacrifice a few modern conveniences for the privacy of their current existence. She would never kill or use her powers again. She was content to spend the rest of her life as nothing but an ordinary wife and mother.

It will never last. Her old friend spoke. The voice was not mocking. For once it actually sounded sympathetic. This quiet life can't last. They'll find you some day, or someone will spot your horns and it will start all over again. That child growing in your belly will turn into a monster just like you. Someday you'll have to kill her, or else she will kill you or him or both of you. There will be no happy ending.

I know, she thought calmly and continued to rub her belly. In the end I am still monster, and there is no place for me in this evil world. He and I have made this place together, but the world will never leave us alone. For a monster there can only be a tragic ending.

But…

"I'm happy now," she whispered. "I have found heaven in this hellish place. I have found peace. I will treasure every day, every hour, and every minute of it and squeeze all the happiness I can from my time with him. And whenever it does end I'll die with him, and I will die happily because I got to love him and be loved by him."

The door to the hut opened and her husband came outside. "Something going on?"

She smiled happily and waved him over to her. "I'm just watching the sunset, come and watch it with me."

He came over and put his arms around her and they did just that.

"I love you," he told her.

"And I love you."

Together they watched the sun set on another perfect day in heaven.

THE END


End file.
